A Dark Desire
by RukiaCHAN 1
Summary: Rukia is a highschool student attending an all demon school. But between her best friend going missing and a strange occurunce between her and  a vampire that she has only known a few years Byakuya her life and mind begin to unravel and become an utter mess for a very sadistic and manipulative vampire lord - Aizen Sousuke. AU varied pairings mature themes possibly sex scenes later.
1. Info

OH MY GOD! i cant believe i fit the entire summary in that! I am extatic :DDD it mY fail, but meh.

This fIrst chapter is just an opener to the characters, their powers and not much else... anyway, the other chapters should be better... i hope ^^ anyway, i hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

Backgrounds on each Character:  
(their demons)

Rukia – Yuki-Onna - Reveals herself as a beautiful maiden wearing all white, or with white skin. Wherever she walks, she doesn't leave behind any footprints. She appears during snowy nights or during the full moon, and manifests as a white vapour that blows through the cracks of the door. She sucks the life out of sleepers through her breath, giving the impression that they froze to death.

Orihime - Seiobo - Also called the "Queen Mother of the West". She cultivates a garden of peach trees that blossom only every 1000 years. However when one of these peaches are eaten it gives eternal life.

Nel – Neko/Bakeneko – a cat like woman, with the ears and tail of a cat. (Stupid wiki won load, so you'll just have to settle with this.

Byakuya – Vampire

Ichigo – werewolf

Uryuu – Gama - A benign sage with a lot of magical knowledge about pills and drugs. He is always accompanied by a toad and he can assume the shape of a toad. He could also change his skin and become young again.

Some I felt fit their actual character quite well, (I couldn't help making Byakuya a vampire) as for others they were just totally random, I basically searched 'Japanese mythological creatures' and followed links.

Anyway, enjoy the chapters that are to come. ^^


	2. Chapter 1 There's a first for everything

Ok, here's the first real chapter (again) This is properly edited and there are a few extras in this one. I'll also be re-writing the other chapters cause i'm not entirely happy with them either ^^ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own these characters, only this storyplot!

* * *

Rukia walked toward the snow coated academy; it was winter, her absolute favourite season. The steps and rails at the entrance were all covered in a small layer of snow, as were the two main doors that led to the halls of the large college. She sighed as she reached for the handle _'Just one more semester...just till the end of the year...'_ she thought to herself while walking through the doors. Rukia had a more then painful summer, her brother Kaien's passing as well as Renji's mysterious disappearance. Memories of the two men sprang into her head; Rukia tightly closed her eyes, fighting back the tears that she knew would come if she continued to reminisce any longer,

"Hey! Rukia!" Ichigo hollered while running towards her with a big grin on his face that caused Rukia to flinch slightly. Rukia smiled as she saw Uryuu, Ichigo and Byakuya standing around one of the pillars that held up the next story of the school it looked as though Uryuu and Ichigo were arguing before she had turned up, and Byakuya was in his usual place, standing off to one side, a little further from the others.

"Calm down mutt, you almost made her jump out of her skin," Uryuu spoke with a slight hint of smugness in his tone. Ichigo turned to Uryuu as small sharp growl developed in his throat,

"Who's the mutt? Sorry, I didn't quite hear you Uryuu," Ichigo rumbled with abrasive emphasis. Ichigo had always hated being called mutt; if it were anyone but his friends he would have usually tackled the person by now. Knowing how on edge Ichigo could get Rukia stepped between the two,

"Enough, it should be a kind of happy environment today... speaking of happy, where's Nel and Orihime?" Rukia looked at the bunny watch strapped to her wrist and continued, "the first bell is about to go, they usually-" Before she could finish her sentence Rukia was cut off as Nel had run up behind Ichigo and glomped him,

"Itsygoooo!" Nel yelled with a more than happy expression on her face,

"H-hi N-nel," Ichigo managed to choke out as she tightened her hold on him,

"Nel! Don't do that! Ichigo still hasn't recovered from last time!" Orihime said nervously with her hands trying to settle Nel down,

"Nyaa!" Nel wined as she looked back to Orihime. Rukia smiled slightly as the act between Nel, Ichigo and Orihime went on till the first lesson bell rang. (XP I had trouble putting this in any other way it sounds reeeaallly dirty, my bad)

As the group of six walked into the already half full classroom, they saw familiar faces, Grimmjow, another werewolf from a contending pack to Ichigo's, Tatsuki a succubus who always had her eyes on Byakuya, but then again most girls did, Byakuya was one of two vampires in the school. Rukia looked over the class, Miss Yoruichi was getting things ready for the start of class and the others were just talking, rather loud but no one really noticed. Before she had noticed the others were all sitting near on at back of the room,

"Hey! Don't pick seats without me!" Rukia called while practically sprinting to get to her seat before Yoruichi noticed. Rukia sat across from Byakuya, he was in the very corner at the back, she was also next to Orihime, and on her other side was Nel, they were both a little disappointed because they wanted to sit near Ichigo, but he didn't trust sitting near Nel for another semester, last time he did he couldn't hear out of one ear for weeks, as well as he had a bad back for months from her constant glomping tackles, but luckily he was next to Uryuu, now he was both safe from Nel and could cheat on tests.

"Okay..." Yoruichi said rather loud, none of the students were paying much attention to her, "Hey!" she called again, still not catching anyone's attention, "Everyone shut it!" she yelled louder, the class finally simmered down into a whisper, "You will all think it's a bummer, but today in maths we're having a test.." she said calming a little. A loud chorus of whines and groans came from the class all at once; Yoruichi teasingly mimicked the students, before walking around and handed out the maths test. "I have no choice in the matter, they need to see what class to put you in, or some crap like that.." she said with a wave of her hand.

It was mostly a daze for Rukia, even the simplest maths questions she had trouble with, lead alone the hard ones. _'Oh crap...'_ She thought as she ran the equation through her head again _'Draw a unit circle with __centre__ O. Let a central an__gle with initial side OP and terminal side OQ contain x radians (that is, the arc PQ has length x). Drop a perpendicular from Q to OP meeting it at R. Then OR = cos(x) and RQ = sin(x). If those directed line segments are up or to the right, the lengths are__ positive. If they are down or to the left, the lengths are negative... No way, I can't do this...' _Rukia looked over the paper gain, at the 14 other questions she breezed through. She softly sighed; no one else around her noticed her troubles except for Byakuya, who glanced in her direction,

"What's wrong, Rukia?" he murmured softly,

"Just the maths question... that's all..." Rukia replied while face palming slowly,

"Want to see if I can help?" Byakuya responded subtly,

"U-um okay... but isn't that kind of cheating?" she asked nervously,

"No, not at all, I'm just lending another set of eyes to the mix, that's all," he answered, Rukia nodded and Byakuya leaned over and rested his arm on her desk. Rukia was surprised, Byakuya never really involved himself in the affairs of others, he was fun to talk to, when he would talk that is, most of the time he seemed uninterested and would stay silent, it just seemed to be his personality. Rukia pointed the question out to him and explained the parts she didn't understand (which was almost all of it), Byakuya wasn't really paying attention, he had never been close enough to Rukia for him to be able to detect her scent, with each breath he could practically taste her, she had a fragrance of morning dew, mixed strongly with wild flowers. He had a hard time controlling himself; he saw her lips moving but was lost in his thoughts,

"-so could you help?" Rukia smiled as she looked up to Byakuya waiting for his response. Luckily for him she still had her pencil on the number and she had circled some parts of the equation,

"Yes, I'm sure I'll be able too," he said, trying not to breath to much while so close to her. Byakuya reached back over to his desk, having already finished the entire 35 questions it was easy to explain the concept of the problem ((I'm not writing the explanation because I don't even get it.)).

"So you understand now?" Byakuya asked as the class grew louder while Yoruichi was out of the room talking with the head master. Rukia nodded while looking down at the other questions she still had to answer,

"Yeah, it's much easier now," she replied. Byakuya slightly smiled, now at a safe distance from Rukia to talk to her without the temptation involved.

"If you need any help with school work don't be afraid to ask" Byakuya said as he swivelled slightly toward Rukia on his chair,

"Yup, I'll remember that" she said moving her gaze from her work to Byakuya, _'Okay, screw __it;__ I'm giving up on maths for the moment' _Rukia thought to herself. Byakuya looked down at Rukia's unfinished test and rolled his eyes mentally,

"You shouldn't stop doing your work, you've only got a few questions left" Byakuya said as the bell rang, he quietly sighed and stood up before going on, "Oh well, you seem to time it right Rukia..."

Byakuya looked down to Rukia, who was fiddling with all of her books as well as her bag,

"Um... oh no! Don't tell me I've lost it already!" Rukia angrily whispered to herself. The others turned to her,

"Oi, Rukia, you lost something?" Ichigo asked as he slipped books into his bag,

"Yeah... I think I've lost my timetable..." Rukia said while still searching her bag,

"Is this it?" Byakuya asked as he reached down and picked up a loose piece of paper on the ground under her chair then held it out to her. Rukia took the paper from Byakuya and unfolded it, and then purposely face planted her bag on the desk with a sigh of relief,

"Arigato Byakuya" Rukia couldn't thank Byakuya enough; some of the teachers at the school were strict enough without having lost things on the first day back.

"So what do you have now anyway, Rukia?" Uryuu asked as they began walking out of the classroom,

"Hmm... I have... a free lesson" Rukia happily said "What do you all have?" she asked,

"Home economics" Uryuu said with a triumphant grin on his face,

"Phys Ed" Ichigo replied quite happy with his next subject,

"Nel has...PE with Itsygo!" Nel squealed while jumping up and down repeatedly,

"I think I have Home Ec with Uryuu, either that or I'm in the cooking class!" Orihime smiled widely as she walked over to Uryuu to compare the finer details. _'Please god no, not Orihime's cooking__!__'_Rukia, Ichigo and Uryuu said to themselves quietly

Rukia turned to Byakuya,

"What do you have?" she asked and he looked down to his schedule;

"I have a free lesson, same as you" Byakuya responded as they both then watched Nel chasing Ichigo around the open space of the Senior Centre. Rukia couldn't help but laugh when Ichigo trod on Nel's tail,

"I don't think she'll be chasing him again anytime soon," Uryuu said as he fixed his glasses to a higher point on his nose.

"I wouldn't say that" Rukia commented and pointed to Nel who was drawing Ichigo closer by whimpering and clutching her tail, she suddenly pounced at him, and pinned him to the ground,

"N-nel! Let me go!" Ichigo said while struggling trying to free himself from her tight clasp. Uryuu picked up the timetable Nel had dropped,

"Um..." he said as he turned the timetable to face the two on the ground "Nel, you have The Arts now..." he said,

"Nyaa? The Arts!" Nel exclaimed, Uryuu slightly laughed,

"Yup, with Mr Ayasegawa, I think he does the acting and dance side of it all too..." Uryuu said as he scanned Nel's timetable for later reference,

"You do realise the bell went like 5 minutes ago, right?" Byakuya mentioned as he pointed to the clock, a choir of "_KESE!"_ broke out and before Rukia had noticed she was completely alone with Byakuya.

Rukia looked up to Byakuya,

"So where do you want to hang around while they're at class?" she asked,

"How about the roof?" he replied,

"The roof? How are we supposed to get up there?" she titled her head slightly to the side, Byakuya smiled,

"Don't worry then, the garden out the front then," he said, Rukia shrugged

"Okay..." she nodded and followed him outside. Rukia looked around the snow covered trees, the second semester of their last year. Rukia always enjoyed the start of it, Winter, the cold, it was her, she absolutely loved it,

"Hey Rukia, you coming?" Byakuya called, _'He's acting strange __since maths... he's never usually this friendly... I've been alone with him before and he was basic__al__ly silent through the whole thing...'_ Rukia thought to herself. She shrugged her thought off and quickly ran after Byakuya. By the time she caught up with him he was sitting in the small layer of snow that coated the ground,

"The cold doesn't bother you?" Rukia asked as she sat on the ground by him,

"No, not really..." He replied while closing his eyes. Rukia looked around the small garden and toward the other students who were being herded out of the snow filled garden by one of the teachers, she was too far away too tell who it was, but when they turned in her direction she quickly ducked behind the small snow covered shrub. Rukia could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer. '_No way in hell am I getting stuck in the library…' _Rukia thought to herself, she focused her power on the looming mist, her eyes glowed a faint purple colour and the mist became thicker and thicker until she could no longer hear the teachers footsteps. Byakuya in the mean time had made himself more comfortable in the snow and looked like he could have stayed in the small amount of shade there was for forever.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Rukia broke the silence,

"Hey, Byakuya…" She started

"Yes?" He answered without opening his eyes,

"Um, I was just wondering why you seem...well... a little more open toady..." Rukia went on, "it's just a little… _Odd_for you_..._" she looked away as his eyes opened and gaze turn to her, surprisingly he smiled,

"If I told you why, you'd probably want to run away from me," he closed his eyes again. This peaked Rukia's curiosity,

"What if I promise not to run away?" she slightly raised one of her eyebrows and leaned forward, which made Byakuya chuckle slightly,

"You'll keep pressing for the answer until I tell you, is that right?" he asked. Rukia nodded and leaned forward more, "Fine… it's because..." Byakuya sighed, "Your scent..." Byakuya kept his eyes closed it wasn't much of a deal to him. Rukia's eyes slightly widened, _'M-my scent? He's a vampire, but what we are never really came up like this... Nel has the tail, ears and a personality like a cat, but... but... it's just not the same... as __**this**__' _Rukia thought to herself as she tightly bit her bottom lip causing it to bleed slightly. Byakuya opened his eyes,

"Don't worry Rukia, I don't bite people unless they allow me to, you have nothing to worry about..." Byakuya said calmly. But no matter how she was reassured that she was safe, a small amount of fear was still within her,

"I know..." she managed to croak out,

"Really? You're bleeding lip and eyes say otherwise..." he said as he sat up,

"I-I'm sorry, it's just..." she trailed off, wiping her bleeding lips with her hand,

"It's okay, I'm use to it. It's actually the reason I don't say much, and stay by the back all the time, just in case of this..." Byakuya explained,

"But I've known you for... 5 years now, hasn't this happened before?" she questioned,

"No..." he said openly,

"Then... why now?" Rukia asked again

"It's kind of a long story, but the main reason is because of the look you had on your face before school, at the door, you stood there for around 30 seconds... it looked like you were about to cry too... I thought something was wrong, but now, I'm not sure" Byakuya replied. Rukia blushed deeply, _'H-he saw me?'_ Rukia sighed and laid down on the ground,

"I was thinking of my brother, and Renji... my brother Kaien passed away in the holidays and Renji went missing some time ago... Ichigo reminds me of both of them so coming to school every day with him around... it gets hard..." Rukia told him,

"I see..." Byakuya looked over to Rukia and watched her lying in the snow, a sharp and long breeze brushed over Rukia, ruffling her short raven black hair, Byakuya's eyes eased slightly and laid back in the cool embrace of the snow.

They both heard the bell in the distance; Rukia stood up and looked back to Byakuya, who was still lying in the snow,

"You coming?" she called. Byakuya mentally sighed,

"Yeah, I'm coming," Byakuya answered as he stood up. Rukia grinned as she started walking back to the main building,

"Well hurry it up, the others will be waiting for us" she pointed out just as Byakuya had caught up to her. He looked around at the surrounding trees which now had a thicker coat of snow,

"I think there's going to be a blizzard... and pretty soon too..." Rukia mumbled to herself, totally unaware Byakuya could hear her,

"Is that so? Well I guess if that's the case, you should warn the others as well as the head master..." Byakuya said dully"

"Uh- well, I'm not always right..." Rukia explained. Byakuya closed his eyes and nodded.

While they were walking back to the building they overheard yelling, Rukia adjusted her course to bypass the noises, once she was there she found Ichigo and Grimmjow snarling and taking shots at each other,

"Ichigo~!" Orihime called,

"Stop it now! Before you get hurt!" Nel added, Ichigo ignored them both and continued to slash at Grimmjow. Both of them were huffing slightly, Ichigo had numerous red marks from where Grimmjow continuously punched and kicked him, as well as a deep cut on his cheek, Grimmjow on the other hand was near on fine, a few scrapes over his face, but that was about it,

"Just like I thought! Your pack is a bunch of pussies!" Grimmjow laughed,

"Sh-shut up!" Ichigo stuttered slightly before lashing out at Grimmjow with a rather forceful kick, which threw him back into a nearby tree causing the snow to fall on him. Grimmjow stood up as a deep rumble formed in his chest, Rukia had had enough of the two beating at each other, she stepped in front of Grimmjow, stopping his attempted lunge,

"ENOUGH!" Rukia yelled then grabbed Ichigo by his collar and dragged him back into the building, Nel and Orihime followed behind them. Once Rukia had made it inside she threw Ichigo against the wall and left Nel and Orihime to clean him up. While she was waiting, she sat by Uryuu and Byakuya, they had both been inside during the fight,

"So what happened to Ichigo?" Uryuu asked,

"The usual, being an idiot, fighting and losing..." Rukia said sharply,

"Hey! I can hear you ya know!" Ichigo yelped as Orihime pressed one of the anti-bacterial pads on his cheek,

"Sorry Ichigo…" Orihime said softly. Ichigo sighed loudly after Orihime had bandaged his wounds then laid down on the floor,

"Our break is about to finish, we sho-" Uryuu was obstructed by three simultaneous bells, and the announcer saying: _This is an urge__nt message from the head __master;__ all students are __to report to their assigned dorm rooms imme__diately. Once again this is an urge__nt message from the head master, all students are to report to their assigned dorm rooms immediately...'_

"What do you think it could be?" Orihime asked softly while clutching Ichigo, Byakuya looked to Rukia,

"I-it's a blizzard..." Rukia said astonished,

"We'd better get going then," Byakuya added. They all nodded and headed off to their rooms.

Rukia was sharing a room with Nel, and Orihime had a separate room a few doors down that she shared with Tatsuki, Byakuya shared with Uryuu and Ichigo after most persuasion and force, shared a room with Grimmjow. They all sat for a little while outside their doors talking to each other, being allowed no further than the hallway was killing Rukia, she didn't feel the cold like the others did, she looked out the window at the racing snow almost as if she were in a trance. Before long the cold got to Orihime, Ichigo, Uryuu and Nel, they all decided to go back inside and huddle under blankets, having a need to upgrade the central heating system didn't seem like a big deal to the school at the time, but of course first day back, mother nature had decided to make the school board look like idiots. Byakuya stayed outside with Rukia, she was a little nervous because of what had happened in the garden earlier. His words echoed in her head...

_*~FLASHBACK~*_

"_You'll keep pressing for the a__nswer until I tell you, is that true?" he asked. Rukia nodded and leaned forward slightly, "Fine, well... its because..." Byakuya sighed, "your scent..." Byakuya kept his eyes closed it wasn't much of a deal to him._

_'M-my scent? He's a vampire, but what __we are never really came up like this... Nel has the tail, ears and a personality like a cat, but... but... it's just not the same... as __**this**__' _Rukia thought to herself as she tightly bit her bottom lip causing it to bleed slightly.

_*~END FLASHBACK~*_

Rukia turned to the tightly closed window and again watched the snow fall, still thinking of what Byakuya had said, two words ran through her head over and over; _'Your scent' _was all she could think of. Her mind turned to Byakuya biting someone, imagining the thrill that she had been told about, she pictured Byakuya biting a blank figure, soon the blank figure began to take shape,

"W-why am I thinking of him... b-biting me?" she quietly whispered to herself, _'D-do I have feelings for him? Or do I just want it fo__r the thrill?'_ Rukia briskly shook her head side to side. Her movements caught Byakuya's attention,

"Is something wrong?" he asked,

"No, it's nothing... I think I'm going to go for a walk..." she said a little shyly,

"We were told to stay here..." he protested,

"I know, but..." she sighed quietly "doesn't matter..." Rukia turned back to the window; it opened slightly as a burst of wind hit it, causing snow to scatter across the floor, the pale white curtains hovered in the constant gusts of wind. Rukia started shivering from the sudden cold, Byakuya stood and quickly closed the banging windows, he looked over the totally cloud covered sky, then down at his watch,

"Not having many classes today is a kind of blessing..." he muttered before turning to Rukia, "I think it might be a good idea if you go back to your room now, Rukia..." he said softly, yet somehow sternly at the same time. Rukia tilted her head to one side slightly,

"How so?" although hearing the authority in his voice she still wanted to question him,

"Just trust me, you don't want to be around when it's like this…" he said sounding more sincere, Rukia nodded

"Okay... goodnight, Byakuya.." she said softly while standing and turning to go into her room,

"Night, Rukia..." Byakuya whispered after she had already left.

"You ready?" a voice called to Byakuya from the darkness in the hallway,

"Yeah, I'm ready..." Byakuya averted his gaze from Rukia's dorm room and looked to the shadow,

"Let's go, Urahara..." Byakuya said as he joined the tall blonde haired man. Urahara smirked while straightening his hat,

"Are you planning to do something with that girl?" Urahara asked with a devious smile,

"It's none of your concern..." Byakuya replied sharply before walking into the awaiting darkness. 

* * *

Ok, so if you've read the first version of this chapter, please tell me if you liked this one better. the little extra scene i've added ^^  
If not, just a review would be awesome ^^ I'll be updating the other chapters soon, so, stay tuned :DD  
Until next time, Ja.x 


	3. Chapter 2: Dreaming

Ok, once again this is a re-write of the original, with some edited/extra scenes, Hope you like it ^^  
Enjoy :D

* * *

Byakuya slid the window open causing some of the snow float into the room, he looked over the two sleeping women, _'Damn it, wrong room...'_he thought. Byakuya turned to leave as a petite girl in the bed nearest the window caught his attention,

"Rukia..." he said while moving closer to her. Byakuya traced his cool hand over Rukia's soft, warm cheek. She became restless in her sleep at his touch, he stepped back and slipped back out through the window as she opened her eyes,

"I-is someone t-there?" she said sleepily while sitting up. Rukia looked around the room and back again, "I guess... I was imagining it then..." she whispered as she looked to the open window, _'I thought I closed it before I want to bed last night...' _she thought while getting up to close the window. The blizzard had died down a bit, but didn't look as though it was going to stop any time soon.

Rukia woke up later that morning, around 10:45. Nel was still in a deep sleep and others were moving around the hallways. She moved swiftly into the nook they called a kitchen, she poured herself a bowl of cereal with a piece of jam covered toast. She switched the television on and turned the volume down; she didn't really want to wake Nel up at the time. Rukia wasn't really paying attention to the TV, she was more interested in the thin yet heavy blanket of snow coating the windows, her mind went blank and memories of the night before; mainly a dark shadow she hadn't seen,

"- did you hear about what happened?" a voice in the hallway whispered, Rukia spun in her seat,

"Yeah, a human girl or something, she was found in the snow... I'm not sure of the details..." another voice responded, Rukia strained herself to hear,

"Not only that" it went silent for a few seconds, "they think it was one of the vampires that killed her, I heard the teachers saying the two vampires went out to feed with others from their clan, they think it got out of hand and they were forced to **kill** her..." Rukia very nearly choked on the cereal in her mouth, _'B-__Byakuya__...he c-couldn't have killed__someone... could he!'_ she thought, he eyes widened at the thought of him taking a life,

"Okay you two, enough," Uryuu's voice said sternly. A door closed and Rukia heard Uryuu and the two others walk off. Rukia couldn't look away from the door, or ignore the words they used,

"I have to find out..." she said to herself as she rose and left her room.

Byakuya's room was a few doors down on the left from Rukia's room, it took less than 30 seconds to get there, but once she was there Rukia hesitated slightly, she stood outside of his door for 2 minutes, thinking, all sorts of thoughts went through her head, _'What if I ask him__,__ and he did do it, or if he kno__ws who did it, or- I don't __even know how to work it in__t__o__ a conversation...'_ Rukia sighed and knocked on the door softly,

"Who is it?" Byakuya's voice called,

"It's Rukia," she said softly,

"Come in, the doors open..." he replied. Rukia turned the handle of the door and opened it slightly and looked in before stepping through. As she did Byakuya looked up from the rather thick book he was sitting with, he brushed the stray hairs out of his face,

"I suppose you're here to ask me about the girl that was found dead?" he asked. Rukia's eyes widened, she was surprised how easily he spoke of it,

"W-well in a way, but I just came to see if you were doing okay... I heard some people outside my door... and…" Rukia trailed off and looked down, ashamed to even have thought he could do such a thing. For the small moment she was in a daze Byakuya had moved over to her, he smiled slightly and placed a hand on her shoulder,

"I'm fine, I don't pay attention to what people say, so it doesn't bother me..." he said coolly, Rukia nodded, "Oh and, I think before anyone else sees you; you should probably go change..." Byakuya said as he stepped back, Rukia looked down at what she was wearing. A deep blush set over her face as she realised she hadn't changed out of her pink bunny pyjama bottoms and deep purple long-sleeved shirt,

"Kuso!" Rukia yelled as she ran back to her room. Byakuya smiled wider at her reaction and leaned against the door frame for a moment before closing the door. Rukia ran past the other students and virtually slammed the door behind herself, she took a deep breath and leant more on the door, the encounter with Byakuya had gone better then she had planned.

Once Rukia had calmed down, she walked over to the small bathroom she had to share with Nel; and turned on the faucet to the shower, just as the water was getting hot she heard a knock at the door,

"Hey Rukia, you awake?" she heard Ichigo's voice call, Rukia sighed before turning the water off and returning to the front door,

"Hey Ichigo," she said smiling, Ichigo smiled back, the two of them were silent for a moment, "Uh.. Is there something you needed?" Rukia asked,

"Oh, yeah… well, I was down in Chemistry early this morning and well, we're starting a project, and I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner?" Ichigo asked awkwardly while looking away in an attempt to cover his slight embarrassment,

"Um… sure, but wouldn't you prefer to partner with someone like Uryuu? Last semester I nearly failed Chemistry..." Rukia replied while smiling a little wider,

"It doesn't really matter, it's only a minor project..." he said as he shrugged and moved to lean on the door frame. Rukia turned to gather her clothes and get changed, before quickly spinning back to Ichigo,

"Wait, I thought we couldn't leave the building..." she said a little confused, Ichigo grinned,

"Shh don't tell anyone, I wanted a head start," he replied deviously and slightly winked at her. Rukia giggled lightly, _'I think he means, he couldn't put up with Grimmjow any longer and wanted to get out',_ Rukia thought as Ichigo continued talking,

"Okay, I'll be about 10 minutes, okay?" she said after he had finished talking.

By the time Rukia was out of the shower, Nel was awake and eating breakfast,

"Hey! Where are you going? We get a day off, remember," Nel said with a full mouth of cereal,

"I'll be back later, okay? I'm just helping Ich-" Rukia stopped before she said his name. At her sudden stoppage Nel's ears pricked up,

"Helping who?" Nel questioned,

"U-um..." Rukia said nervously, "M-Mr. Ichimaru... that's all" Rukia waited in hopes that Nel would believe the poor attempt at a lie,

"Oh... okay... well you have some time off of school work ya know!" Nel replied joyously. Rukia let out a soft 'phew' as she left the room, _'It's a good thing Nel is easy to fool sometimes...'_ she thought.

Ichigo was waiting for her around the corner of the hallway, when she turned she near on rammed straight into him,

"You ready to go now?" he asked

"Yeah... uh... how are we supposed to get past the teachers?" she asked and pointed to Yoruichi and Kenpachi standing near the exit of the dorm. Seeing Kenpachi hit Ichigo hard, Rukia could see it in his face; the last time Ichigo had been near that particular teacher he had to be put in the school infirmary for just under a week, she preferred not to think about the details, "Ichigo?" she asked again,

"You'll see, just follow me.." he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the near empty hallways, after a few turns and near face plants into walls, they reached a dead end, two rooms were on either side of them and a blank wall directly in front,

"Well... where are we supposed to go now?" Rukia asked,

"Right through there," Ichigo said as he pointed to the ceiling. Rukia looked up to the ceiling in awe, _'there__'__s no way I can reach that!'_ she thought. Ichigo looked back and checked that no one was around, then reached up and moved a piece of the ceiling apart from the others, Rukia stepped towards the gap;

"Hey! What are you doing, how do you expect me-" Rukia was cut off as Ichigo had reached down and grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her through the small gap in the ceiling which led into a large opening with air vents scattered all across the floor. The two of them started to shake slightly as the cold air hit them,

"What are we doing up here? It's freezing!" Rukia exclaimed,

"Just follow me…" Ichigo replied as he rolled his eyes. Rukia let out a small sigh and followed behind him. Ichigo walked across the room, over the vents on the ground and through a loose panel in the wall, Rukia got stuck on a nail that was sticking out of the panel and fell behind a bit, but eventually managed to catch up to him. Ichigo moved through to the centre of the room and pulled up another loose panel, he jumped down into the awaiting classroom,

"Hurry up..," he called to Rukia with a taunting smirk,

"Yeah, yeah, just wait..." Rukia replied as she hopped down to meet Ichigo. He smiled then took Rukia's hand and led her to a separate part of the room, it was more secluded and private then the totally open classroom, so there was a lesser chance of them getting caught.

Ichigo sat across from Rukia, it was kind of awkward getting started, Ichigo had a lot of trouble explaining the formulas and processes and there were a few slip ups on Rukia's behalf. After about 90 minutes they had only just properly got into the swing of it,

"Okay…" he sighed, "I think it's time for a little break..." Ichigo said as he flopped back to lay on the ground,

"But we've barely started..." Rukia pointed out,

"Like I said, it's only a minor project, nothing to rush," He replied while stretching out,

"Fine..." She said in a kind of defeated way, Ichigo smiled slightly and quickly moved to turn on the heater,

"Much better..." he said as he stood right in front of the heater. Rukia smiled and moved her chair over next to him, she looked over to the snow frosted window, a dark figure was outside, and she jumped in her chair,

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked while looking down to her,

"I-I think there's someone outside...there's a dark figure by the window..." Rukia stuttered,

"Hmm... that so?" he mumbled while walking to the window, "there's no one out there..." Ichigo looked side to side before turning back to Rukia, "you sure you saw something out there?" he looked back to the window before dragging his seat over to Rukia, after he did he put his hand on her forehead, Rukia blushed lightly, his hand was warm and surprisingly gentle against her cool skin. Ichigo smiled,

"Well you don't seem to be sick... maybe just a little delusional though..." he snickered, Rukia stood up and flicked him in between his eyes, which caused him to stumble back. Once Ichigo regained his balance he rubbed the spot where Rukia had just flicked him,

"What was that for?" He said loudly,

"Whadda you think!" Rukia replied sharply. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched slightly and he ruffled her hair,

"God I never thought I'd be saying this to you, but Rukia, calm down..." Ichigo said softly, Rukia nodded and relaxed back in her chair. Ichigo went back to his seat, occasionally looking over at the window and Rukia, he sighed slightly,

"Are you going to explain why you snapped?" he asked, Rukia looked away before taking a deep breath,

"To be honest... I don't know why... I just did... I'm sorry Ichigo..." she said while looking down. He smiled sweeter then he usually would,

"Its okay, Rukia..." Ichigo said as he closed his eyes. Rukia smiled slightly.

Ichigo smiled and pulled out 2 small bento boxes and handed one to Rukia. She took it gladly and opened it while staring at the heat rise from the small heater she sat in front of,

"Are you cold?" Ichigo asked with concern in his eyes,

"N-No not really…" she said while taking a small mouthful of rice out of the bento. Ichigo kept his eyes on her for a while longer, Rukia looked up eventually,

"Is something wrong?" she asked. He smiled,

"No, there's nothing wrong," he replied.

After finishing their slightly early lunch they continued with the Chemistry experiments, Rukia leaned against the desk, not wanting to move or look at the chemicals anymore, she sighed and sat back up,

"I think we're done for now, wouldn't you say?" she asked, Ichigo looked towards her,

"Yeah, I think so too…" he replied, looking ever so slightly disappointed.

They packed up the things they were using, Ichigo lifted Rukia through the ceiling before following behind her, It was a bit darker then it was before, they took longer to reach the other gap, they both wanted to be more cautious, but it didn't pay off like they had hoped. Rukia fell on a loose panel and badly scraped her knee,

"Damn it!" she said softly, not wanting to catch the attention of anyone below them. Ichigo swiftly double backed on himself and knelt beside her,

"You okay?" He asked,

"Y-yeah..." she replied while trying to stand, as soon as she rose to her feet, her legs buckled and fell from under her, "okay... maybe I'm not that fine..." she sighed,

"Well we can't stay here for too long..." he said as he threw his jacket over her shoulders and scooped her off of the ground,

"W-what are you doing?" she said louder then she meant to, Ichigo rose an eyebrow,

"What does it look like? I'm getting you out of here..." he replied while looking over his shoulder to her and smiled widely. Rukia blushed a deep colour as Ichigo's hands locked under her upper thigh, as he started moving Rukia slung her arms around him tighter so she didn't fall off. While jumping over the vents, Ichigo almost dropped Rukia a number of times. She clung tighter to Ichigo, a wide grin spread over his face as she did. As they reached the gap Ichigo slowed and set Rukia down. He looked over to the side of his shirt, it was slightly stained with Rukia's blood, he ripped some of his lower shirt and wrapped it around her bleeding knee,

"This will have to do, the others shouldn't notice it if you keep your shorts over it..." he picked Rukia back up and let her down softly through the gap before lowering himself down. Rukia leant against the wall for support while Ichigo made his way down. He bent down and held Rukia so she was able to walk. As they walked through the halls they got weird looks while other people just plain out stared,

"I'll get you fixed up at my room, is that okay? I don't think I can handle Nel at the moment..." Ichigo muttered,

"Yeah, that'll be fine..." Rukia replied as they took the last turn to the hallway Ichigo's room was on. He reached into his pocket and grabbed out a set of keys, and fiddled with the five that were on the key ring before finally finding the right one. He set Rukia down on one of the kitchen chairs while he retrieved the first aid box from the bathroom. Ichigo started unravelling the previously placed bandage and began cleaning the fairly deep gash on Rukia's knee and leg. She pulled away as he first started to dab the cloth on her leg,

"It's okay; it won't sting for long…" Ichigo said as he softly stroked the outside of her leg trying to keep her as calm as he could. She winced and bit her lower lip as he moved the dettol soaked rag a little deeper into her wound; Rukia took a deep breath and tried her best to stay peaceful. Ichigo reached for the bandages and securely wound it around her shin and knee. Ichigo smirked and helped her to stand up,

"There, all better," he said proudly, Rukia smiled back,

"Yup, thanks Ichigo," she replied,

"Do you want me to walk back to your room with you?" Ichigo asked timidly,

"Nah, you've done enough, I'll be fine" she responded while moving slowly towards the door, "Thanks again Ichigo," she said before she left his room.

Rukia made her way down the barren hallways, _'I don't really feel like dea__ling with Nel at the moment...'_she thought. Instead of taking the left to her room she went straight without thinking. Before she knew it she was back at Byakuya and Uryuu's room, she turned to leave as the door opened and he stepped out,

"Rukia what are you doing here?" Byakuya asked a little puzzled,

"Oh well... I was..." she said as turned back around, "I guess I wasn't paying attention..." she whispered,

"No matter, I'm going out at the moment and Uryuu is negotiating with the teachers to let us into more of the building..." he said while looking over to one side, "you can come back later if you want to talk..." he added as his gaze locked onto Rukia's leg,

"Did you fall?" he asked while lazily gesturing to the freshly wrapped bandage on her leg,

"Oh... yeah I did," she laughed awkwardly and ran a hand through her hair,

"How did you? The teachers have us on lock down... and besides that, whoever bandaged it knows nothing about medicine..." he said examining her wound more,

"It's okay at the moment, don't bother yourself with it," she uttered. Byakuya gave her the 'yeah right' look,

"C'mon in, I'll fix it then you'll be on your way," he said quickly as he re opened the door. Rukia limped into his room and sat down on a near-by chair. Byakuya knelt in front of her and gently unravelled the bandage, before leaving to get a bunch of tissues to put as a type of brace between her skin and the bandage. Byakuya's touch was cold, it made Rukia remember the night before; the same cool touch, the same softness, _'W-was it him? Last night?'_ she thought, the voice in her head was loud, and echoing, the pictures of the night still lingered I her mind, the open window, a dark figure, the cool touch, she closed her eyes and tried to think of something else, her eyes shot open as he wrapped it a little tighter then Ichigo had,

"Sorry if it hurts at first, but I'm pretty sure you'll get use to it, and if it does get too tight then just come around and I'll loosen it for you..." Byakuya said calmly as he returned to stand next to Rukia,

"T-thanks…" was all she could manage the say at the time, her mind was still crowded with the idea that Byakuya had gotten into her room in the dead of night,

"Is something else troubling you?" he queried,

"N-no, I'm just a little flustered from the fall I think..." she lied with a little difficulty,

"Okay... Sorry, I've got to get going," he said as he reached for his backpack, "Let yourself out when you're ready..." he said as he walked out the doorway. Rukia sighed and stood from the chair, _'Wow, it is easier to move around with it like this...'_ she thought as she walked out of their room. She managed to make it all the way back to her room without stopping but once she was there she almost collapsed on her bed. Rukia let out a loud sigh as she rolled over and nestled herself in the thick quilts. Nel had left a note on the bench, but Rukia didn't pay much attention to it, within 15 minutes of being in bed she was asleep again.

Rukia opened her eyes and sat up, the covers bunched up around her waist. She rubbed her eyes as her vision started to clear, her eyes widened,

"B-Byakuya? What are you doing here?" she said while looking around at the room, no one else was there, just him sitting on the couch,

"_Ruki__a.."_ he said seductively, with his words she moved back in her bed. Byakuya disappeared from her line of sight, and re appeared, he was sitting on the edge of her bed, right next to her, he placed his hand over hers and stroked it with one of his fingers,

"Byakuya..." she mumbled. He moved closer to her and gently kissed over her neck, he opened his mouth wider and his fangs ran over her skin. A moment passed before Byakuya plunged his fangs deep into her neck,

"Byakuya!" she half mumbled half moaned.

"Byakuya?" Nel squealed as she moved closer to Rukia "you were dreaming about Mr Vampire?" She squealed again. Rukia turned a bright red colour; she pulled the quilts over her face to hide her embarrassment,

"So tell me! What did you dream about!" Nel's ears and tail twitched from excitement as she waited for Rukia's response. Rukia sat up and let the covers fall around her waist and hips,

"It doesn't matter..." she closed her eyes and turned away to try to hide her blush tinged cheeks,

"Well by the way you were saying his name it sounded like you were enjoying whatever you two were doing.." Nel widely smirked and turned to return to her bed,

"You shouldn't be one to talk, I've heard you say Ichigo's name more than a few times while you were sleeping," Rukia tried to sound like she was teasing but it failed compared to how Nel could put things,

"Huh... really? I never usually remember my dreams... Heh but by how red your cheeks are I'm guessing you remember it all!" she pestered her more. Nel smiled and returned to the laptop and ice cream on her bed while Rukia laid back down, _'8 already? I __slept through most of the day... how had __that happen?'_ she thought as the quilts went back over her head, _'I'm __**not **__getting up, or__ else Nel will keep bothering me about __the dream... I just hope it doesn't happen again, that was more __than__ humiliating..'_ she thought while rolling over and closing her eyes again,

"I won't have that dream again," she whispered softly enough for Nel not to give it any attention. Rukia closed her eyes, and after much thought processing, she eventually drifted off again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! please remember to comment ^^  
Ja.x


	4. Chapter 3: Once in a Full Moon

lol, this one took me ages! i've added quite a lot too this one, and im liking how it reads ^^  
Hope you like it :DDD

* * *

Rukia sat up in her bed, it had been over a week since she first had the dream, and nearly every night since it had returned, the same, no alterations, nothing in anyway had changed about it. _'Why? Why can't I get over the stupid dream?'_ she thought angrily while turning to the brightly lit alarm clock on her bed side table. It glowed a dazzling red colour, the thick block numbers read; 4:28am,

"Gaah!" she sighed loudly while laying back down, "At least it's Saturday tomo-day..." Rukia corrected herself, then lifted her arms up and rested them on her forehead. As a result of the dreams she had a lot of trouble sleeping, which made it harder to do the school work she was assigned, in the first half an hour of a Home Ec lesson she; stabbed herself twice with a pin, nearly sewed her hand to a piece of material and dropped a pair of scissors which almost landed in someone's foot. It would have been much easier for her if the blizzard had lasted longer, but it died down more than four days ago. Rukia got up, _'I'm not going to get back to sleep anyway..."_ she assured herself whilst reaching for the door knob.

Once she was outside she walked up and down the halls in silence, she turned the corner,

"That's enough... if you take anymore she'll die..." a deep muffled voice hissed,

"Then that's her loss..." another replied, Rukia didn't stop, she stepped around the next corner and the two men's heads quickly turned to her. One of the shadows heads shifted closer to Rukia and began sniffing the air,

"Well, well, Byakuya, you were right, she does smell lovely," the slightly taller man said while dropping the girl he had pinned against the wall and stepped toward Rukia. Byakuya caught the women the other man had dropped before quickly moving to Rukia's side,

"B-Byakuya...?"She whispered, her gaze turned to Byakuya as she stepped back from the approaching man,

"You shouldn't be out so late... It's not safe here at night, you don't know what creatures lurk in the night..." he murmured into her ear so softly she could barely hear it, "Enough, Aizen..." he said clearly while holding his free arm across Rukia in a protective manner, Aizen's eyes glowed a magnificent crimson colour in the dull moonlight. Rukia flinched as his gaze focused more on her, Aizen softly sighed out of annoyance before turning and leaving,

"Do with them what you want, I don't care…" he said with a gesture of his hand before disappearing into the dark.

"Are you okay?" Byakuya asked Rukia while putting the near unconscious girl to rest against the wall. Rukia watched his moves carefully,

"Y-yeah... I'm fine..." Rukia stumbled over some of the words she croaked out. Byakuya looked back to her,

"You should go back to your room..." he cautioned, Rukia briskly shook her head,

"No... I'll be fine..." she assured him. Byakuya looked out the pitch black window,

"The sun still won't be up for another few hours... if you're going to be stubborn enough to stay out, at least allow me to stay near you until the sun rises..." he suggested with a low tone of concern in his voice. Rukia blushed ever so slightly at his words; she took a deep breath to clam herself down, exhaled then shrugged,

"Okay, doesn't bother me," she replied with a little unease in the fact she knew she wasn't the most capable liar. Byakuya smirked at her small amount of nervousness.

Byakuya leant against the wall and shoved his hands into his pockets,

"So where do you want to go?" he asked,

"The roof, it's not that much warmer in here compared to outside..." Rukia offered, Byakuya nodded and began walking, making sure she was behind him and no one was following the two of them. He led her up a set of cobweb infested stairs, although many used them, no one ever bothered to clean them. The door at the top of the stair well wasn't locked often, but even if it was most people knew how to pick the lock. Byakuya pushed a few times until the door finally gave way and opened.

It led to a bare roof, with a thick cement guard rail all the way around it; the ground that wasn't under the balcony roof was damp from the small amounts of snow that had been falling the day before. Rukia smiled as she made it to the top of the stairs, she walked across the poorly lit court yard, and propped herself up against the guard rail. Byakuya lifted himself up onto the roof and watched for anyone near-by,

"Knowing how thirsty Aizen can get... he'll more than likely come back for her..." Byakuya whispered while moving his gaze back to Rukia, his eyes ran up and down her small physique. He returned back to her side, she turned to face him but was still leaning on the rail,

"Rukia, come with me, okay?" he spoke softly with a small smirk,

"Uh- sure..." she replied moving off of the cement rail too face him. Byakuya slightly smiled and gently tugged her along,

"Where are we going?" Rukia asked,

"You'll see..." he replied while simultaneously pulling her onto his back and once again climbing high on the roof. Byakuya set her down once he had reached the highest point the two of them could get without the fear of falling, _'Wow... it's so pretty,'_ Rukia thought as she watched the clouds glide over the full moon. Rukia heard a faint howl; it caused her to jump towards Byakuya,

"Don't worry, it's just Ichigo... I think so at least..." he said calmly while sitting down on the ledge of the roof. Rukia nodded and sat next to him. Rukia brought her legs up to her chest then wrapped her arms around them,

"Hey... Byakuya?" Rukia called,

"Yeah?" he responded.

Rukia was nervous, she wanted to ask him why he was in her room, but somehow couldn't manage to ask about him. She didn't even know if it was him, she was just guessing because of his touch and nothing else. She sighed softly _'__it's__ worth a try...__'_

"I- uh..." she started, Byakuya looked to her and slightly raised one of his eyebrows, "Well... I'm not entirely sure... but… were you in my room while I was sleeping the other day?" Rukia asked while she looked away,

"So you did wake-up then..." Byakuya looked up to the sky as Rukia's head shot back in his direction, "Sorry, I came in the wrong window and well, you know the rest," he explained,

"Oh... okay..." Rukia said blushing, _'So I did feel his hand on my cheek... but why would__ he-'_ she stopped mid thought when she felt his cool hand trail over her cheek. She shifted away slightly but returned slowly as he spoke,

"-and sorry for waking you," was all she managed to hear, she was lost in his deep grey eyes. She blushed a deeper colour as he ran a finger down her neck, then moved his it back up her neck and across her cheek,

Rukia remembered her dream,

"Are you going to bite me?" she whispered unknowingly. She gasped softly and held her hands over her mouth, "I-I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking..." she tried to cover her total humiliation by closing her eyes and covering her mouth and red cheeks. They were silent for a few minutes; neither of them knew how to start a conversation from where it was left off. A louder howl filled the air and a shadow moved across the ground near the apartment building, it jumped from level to level, climbing nearer and nearer to the two of them, Rukia moved closer to Byakuya as a reaction and clung loosely to his arm. Her breathing was staggered and quick; Byakuya closed his eyes and rose from where he was sitting. He looked over the edge of the roof, looking for the werewolf,

"I saw it but don't worry, it's gone now..." he said calmly as he made his way back to sit next to Rukia. She nodded, his words put her fear at ease, but it was still there, she knew what happens to people who are cursed with being a werewolf, they forget everything, except their instinct. The first year they were all together, Ichigo turned while they were amongst the mountains for an excursion, it took numerous teachers just to keep him at bay for one night, there was no way Byakuya could take him on in the dead of night, or could he? The question plagued Rukia's mind, and filled her head with images of the two men fighting, she shook her head trying to rid herself of the pictures her mind had conjured up. She didn't even realise that she was ever so slightly shaking, it had gotten colder as the time went by, but she had barely realised. Byakuya put his long, thick coat around her as well as his arm,

"I don't know if it'll help much, but it's at least something more than your pyjamas," he said while still watching for any movement on the ground below,

"Thanks," Rukia replied, _'His jacket, it's warmer than I expected...__ and the scent it's so ... Sweet...almost like cherry blossoms'_ she smiled as she thought.

"Rukia, could you explain why you were walking the halls at 4 in the morning?" Byakuya asked as he turned to her,

"Oh, well that, I've been having trouble sleeping lately, that's all," she explained,

"I see... even if you are, you shouldn't walk these hallways at night, it's far too dangerous for a young, sleep deprived Yuki-Onna, understand?" he said in a level tone,

"I understand..." Rukia sighed, "I'm going to go for a walk in what's left of the snow, werewolves aren't the only ones who draw power from a full moon," she said as she stood up and made her way down to the lower level she was on before.

Byakuya heard a soft creek behind him; he quickly turned to the source of the noise and found Stark and Rangiku standing off to the side of him,

"What are you doing here?" Byakuya asked while quickly standing, Rangiku smiled and pointed to Rukia,

"Aizen decided he was sick of taking orders from you, so he wants he girl," she said in a chirpy voice. Byakuya slightly shuddered at her tone of voice,

"Oh really, and you two decided to follow his lead so easily?" Byakuya asked tauntingly. Stark looked towards Rukia,

"We aren't the only ones, you've lost nearly half of your coven thanks to him…" Stark said, "Losing such a powerful vampire lord, the vampires left are scared he'll attack…"

Byakuya's eyes trailed over to Rukia, who, to his relief hadn't heard the other two, arrive,

"Now if you don't mind…" Stark said while lunging towards Rukia, Byakuya jumped into action as soon as he realised what was happening,

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," he called as a thousand cherry blossom petals circled the three of them, "Don't forget why I was named the clan leader," he said with a warning tone in his voice. Stark sighed,

"Why are you going to such lengths to save one girl?" he said lazily while scratching the back of his head,

"You mean to tell me, Aizen sent you here without selling you the whole story," Byakuya irritably stated. Stark nodded once then dropped his high guard,

"I'm not an idiot, even with the two of us here, there's no reason to endanger our lives for one girl, but be warned; Aizen will find a way to get to her…" Stark said before turning and walking through the thousands of circling cherry blossoms, "Rangiku, let's go…" he said sternly before disappearing.

"B-Byakuya…?" Rukia whispered with wide eyes. Byakuya looked back down to her, the cherry blossoms disappearing one by one with each passing second. He jumped down from the ledge of the roof, landing a few steps away from her,

"It's ok, Rukia…" He said reassuringly, but it wasn't much help, she was still fixed on the empty air above the roof,

"What was that?" she asked in a daze,

"You don't need to worry, ok?" he said stepping closer to her, _'She's trembling… is she __scared__ or cold… I'm really no good when it comes to things like this'_ he thought. A howl sounded in the distance, along with the sounds of snarling and tearing flesh,

"What was that?" Rukia asked absently while trying to adjust her eyes enough so she was able to see,

"It seems as though Grimmjow has found Ichigo…" Byakuya replied while moving to the guard railing, "As long as they don't find anyone else to tear apart, they should be fine," Rukia looked up to Byakuya with concern in her features,

"B-But…" She stuttered, Byakuya place his hand on her shoulder,

"It happens all the time, when they're in this form, they heal quickly and barely remember how it happened," he explained. Rukia nodded slightly and looked up to Byakuya, she desperately wanted to look away before he realised, but she couldn't manage it, the way the moonlight was hitting his features, the shine from his jet black hair and his gray eyes, everything about him at that moment captivated her,

"Is something wrong?" his eyes locked with hers for a moment before she looked away,

"Uh-… no, not at all" she smiled awkwardly and refocused her attention on the gradually setting moon; "she sun will be soon, won't it?" Byakuya nodded,

"I can take you ba-" he stopped himself mid sentence and looked out to the snow covered field below them,

"What is it?" Rukia asked, following his gaze, "Bya-" Byakuya softly placed the tip of his finger on her lips. His eyes locked with hers again and then looked down to the hunched over shadow. _'Ichigo…'_ Rukia thought. To any other person it would have just been another random werewolf, but even this far away, she couldn't miss the giant brown and orange fuzz ball.

The moon was almost at the same level as the floor they were on; its light was intense, (not as bad as the sun of course) which gave the two of them a clearer picture of the wild beast howling at the moon.

Rukia sighed sadly as she watched his almost painful sounding howl end, then start again,

"Ichigo…" she whispered in empathy. In the moment the words left her lips, she realised how loud they truly were. Byakuya's eyes darted to Ichigo, who had risen onto his hind legs and was sniffing the air while his ears twitched.

Rukia knew she had to keep quiet, any sudden sound or movement and he would be on the hunt for them. The wind began to pick up from behind them; a strong gust blew Rukia's hair into her line of sight and carried the scent of the two straight to Ichigo, his large head turned to the school. He bent down into a crouch and a terrifyingly loud growl formed in his throat. He lunged with alarming speed and started climbing higher and higher on the face of the building,

"We have to go, _now,_" Byakuya said firmly while scooping Rukia off the ground with ease. Rukia looked back to the half open door with anguish, "He's locked onto us at the moment, there's no need to worry…" he said with nearly no emotion in his voice or features. Ichigo was halfway up the building before Byakuya decided it was safe enough to move without being spotted. He tightened his grip on Rukia before stepping off the edge.

She closed her eyes firmly and tightened her grip on Byakuya's shirt; free falling off an apartment building wasn't what Rukia had expected him to do.

Byakuya smiled slightly and used one of his hands to tuck flying strands of Rukia's raven black hair behind her ear. They landed as easily as they had taken off, Rukia's eyes were still tightly shut and she refused to let go of Byakuya's loose fitting shirt,

"We're on the ground, you can open your eyes now," he whispered.

She opened her eyes and realised how close they were, she had unknowingly pulled herself as close as she possible could and although it was slightly awkward he didn't seem to mind. She could feel her cheeks turn a pale shade of red; Byakuya smiled slightly wider and gently traced his fingers across her cheek. He leaned down closer to her, her sweet scent hit him hard and fast, but he payed no attention to it. Her blush grew darker the closer they became, _'I feel like I'm in a trance, I can't look away from him,'_ she slowly leaned up and slid one of her hands to the side of his neck. Their lips met, Byakuya pressed his lips firmly to hers, wanting the moment to last for longer then he knew it could. Eventually he pulled back and began walking through the well covered garden.

Byakuya stopped at a seat in front of a thick and well kept bed of flowers surrounded with dim lights. He sat Rukia down before he did. He heard his heart beat and nothing else, _'Damn it Aizen, you greedy bastard…'_ a strong burning sensation ran through his throat, he coughed dryly. Rukia turned to him,

"Are you ok?" she asked while stretching her hand out too him. He quickly moved away from her touch. Rukia pulled her hand back and clutched her hand in front of her chest, "Byakuya?" she said softly. He regained his previous stature except for his heavy breathing,

"Hai, I'm fine," He said between breaths. Rukia looked at him in concern,

"No your now, that's wrong?" She firmly said while shifting closer to him. Byakuya turned to face her, his usual grey eyes were turning a deep crimson colour. Rukia jumped slightly, she knew what those eyes meant on a vampire, "G-gomen… I-I didn't-" she trailed off and looked away. He moved his hand too her cheek and turned her head back towards him,

"It's fine, you didn't do anything wrong," he said softly. Rukia's eyes moved to the dead silence of the lightening morning,

"D-do you need to-," Rukia couldn't manage to finish her sentence, her eyes shifted back to Byakuya, who hadn't taken his eyes off her,

"No Rukia, not from you…" he said while forcing back another cough,

"But-," she started, unsure if her argument was enough to convince him, "You'll be weak all day if you don't," this was true of course, it was a well known fact that if a vampire doesn't feed every three or four days that they will gradually become weaker and weaker, and she had obviously interrupted before he was satisfied. Her stomach became knotted and she felt uneasy about the whole situation, "It's my fault anyway, if I can help, please, let me," she said while moving her hair off of her neck.

He wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying, that is until she offered her neck to him, she was irresistible to him, her shy purple eyes, petite but curvy form, rosy cheeks; he couldn't seem to help himself. His hands gingerly trailed down her waist and hips, he moved his whole body closer to her and replaced the hand that was holding her hair back with his.

Rukia's hand dropped, then ran back up his side and stayed on his chest,

"Are you ready?" he whispered before softly licking her neck,

"Y-yes…" she mumbled.

Byakuya kissed her neck once before extending his fangs and plunged them into her neck. Rukia gasped loudly as his fangs pierced deeper in her neck.

Byakuya moved one of his hands through her hair and traced the other side of her neck and cheek with the other as he began to drink from her. Rukia attempted to maintain her breathing but failed miserably as the endorphins from his saliva took a hold of her, the more he took, the better it felt, her body felt as though it was being overwhelmed by it. She moaned softly, _'Damn, I can't contro__l my breathing' _she thought as he continued to drink from her. A slight shiver shot through her body, the little pain she had felt was now just pleasure, but she soon became light headed. Sensing this he removed his fangs from her neck and licked where he had just bitten. The bite mark on the side of her neck disappeared,

"How do you feel?" he asked while wiping the small remnants of her blood from the corner of his mouth,

"I-I'm fine…" she said while slowly regaining awareness of her surroundings. Byakuya swept Rukia into his arms,

"I'll take you back to your room now," he looked down to the woman in his arms and smiled slightly, "Arigato, Rukia…" he whispered before kissing her forehead, _'What are you thanking me for, baka…"_ she thought before falling into a deep sleep.

Rukia moved in her sleep, the memories of the events that just passed whizzed through her head, Byakuya's scent, his words, the pleasure filled bite... It all went through her head at a million miles an hour, over and over again.

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

Rukia opened her eyes, the alarm clock read 8:42, she rubbed her eyes, _'D__amn__.__.. forgot to change the settings...'_ she sat up and pushed the button that turned the more then irritating alarm off. She yawned,

"Back to bed, I'm too tired to get up again…" she said laying back down and closing her eyes.

* * *

Lol its kind of a weird ending , i know, but meh all comments are welcomed ^^


	5. Chapter 4: The Mist

Lol this one is rather but oh well, if you liked the ichiruki in the past chapters theres more in this one.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

The thought of the night before plagued Rukia's mind, but she could only seem to remember slight glimpses; Byakuya and her walking up the steps to the roof, him holding her, an interruption from others, Ichigo's dangerous proximity, a kiss... and… a bite. The small pain and above all pleasure drifted in her mind. Rukia flopped back in her bed with a soft sigh. _'__It's__ the weekend.__.__. I need to get over it and have fun...'_ she thought while rising from her bed and walking to the closet etrieve her clothes.

Rukia was overwhelmed with colours of pink and purple... all of which she didn't like but was always given. People always said she looked the best in girly colours, although she couldn't stand them, she wasn't a very girly girl,

"Something more traditional today I guess..." she whispered as she reached for a more modern twist on the usual white kimono her people would wear. The shirt was higher cut, which meant it sat at around her waist (being as small in figure as she was), the collar was still in the shape of a 'v' and the sleeves were a bit shorter and not so baggy. The skirt was about knee height with slight splits at one side, she sighed at the pink embodied cherry blossom petals on the left side going all the way down to the bottom hem,

"Looks like Nel or Orihime got to my clothes... again..." she temporarily closed her eyes before shrugging it off and headed towards the shower.

A knock at the door distracted her once again from her path, _'They all seem to be abl__e to time it perfectly...' _she thought while heading to the door. No one was there, just a very fine mist, she reached forward, and the boggy mist started to take shape around her hand and began whispering, at first she couldn't make it out, but after a few seconds it was very clear, it was calling to her, she stepped forward and the mist engulfed around her petit body. She looked down either sides of the hall weakly,

"W-What's... happening...?" she whispered as a black shadowed figure appeared from down the hall,

"R-Rukia?" the familiar voice called before quickly making its way closer to her, although she couldn't see who it was, she knew the voice all too well,

"I-Ichi...go..." She whispered as she felt Ichigo's hands pull her from her from the mist which began to float away and disappear. Ichigo laid Rukia down on the floor and shook her softly in an attempt to snap her out of her dazed state, it didn't work, for Rukia, it all blank from that point.

"Oi, Rukia, you okay?" Ichigo asked while continuing to softly shake her shoulder. Rukia opened her eyes to a small degree but enough to see everyone crowding around her, Ichigo, Nel, Orihime, Uryuu and a few others she didn't recognise.

((Chaa victory! Accidental ABC order on my part bwahahaha! :D ))

"She's coming-round I think..." Uryuu said while holding the back of his hand to her forehead. Rukia moved to sit up; which caused her to become more dizzy then she had intended, she held her arm behind her for support and balance (she hoped) but still swayed,

"W-what happened?" she softly said while rubbing her eyes with her palm,

"That's what we were hoping you would tell us..." Uryuu replied,

"I heard someone knock...I opened the door... there was... like a mist... then I woke on the ground..." she shrugged. Ichigo softly sighed,

"Well you're not much help; we already knew all that..." Ichigo said tauntingly. Rukia gave Ichigo a quick 'say that again, I _dare_ you' glare before trying to remember back but it just seemed to make her dizzier. She looked around at all the people who stopped to see what had happened, she mentally sighed and decided to make an attempt to stand on her own, she managed to get about an inch or two off the ground before falling back down. Ichigo quickly caught her and then put a hand around her waist and lifted her up completely off the ground. There were a few whispers when Ichigo did so but he managed to block them out.

Rukia lent more into Ichigo, and all so slightly smirked when she saw the look Nel and Orihime had when she did, but she couldn't really help it Rukia felt safe in his arms, the warmth from his chest seeped though his shirt and flowed into her, which (being honest with herself) made her want him to never let go, unfortunately, her daydream quickly turned back to reality as Ichigo made his way across the room she shared with Nel and rested her on her bed and pulled a chair over to face her.

Once everyone advanced in the room and found their own seats, whether it be on the floor or bed turned their attention to Rukia, who was less than happy about it.

Rukia rested against the wall on the side of her bed, not really wanting to break the awkward silence that had built up in the short time they had all been in the room. After a minute had passed Ichigo broke the silence with his unusually long, loud, agitated sigh before beginning to speak,

"Okay, apparently no one else is willing to ask this but what the hell happened out there, and why the hell do you have a bite mark on your neck?" He said seriously. Uryuu sighed,

"Kurosaki... That's not the way to ask her something like that," Uryuu snapped. A soft rumble grew louder in Ichigo's throat. Uryuu knew it was a warning and turned his attention to Nel and Orihime, who were looking rather bored while sitting on the ground,

"Orihime, Nel, might I ask you two to retrieve a pill bottle from my room? It'll help with Rukia's dizziness..." Uryuu was an expert liar, mainly because he moved his glasses in such a way to reflect the sun so no one could see his eyes,

"Can't you do it?" Nel whined, Orihime turned to Uryuu,

"We don't even know where it is..." she added,

"I'm sure you'll find it, besides Byakuya should be able to point you in the right direction..." Uryuu said coolly. As soon as Byakuya's name was mentioned Nel's ears pricked up and her tail started swaying, although Nel was more then noticeably interested in Ichigo, all the girls seemed to fall for Byakuya, no matter how much they denied it. Uryuu smiled deviously as the two girls looked at each other temporarily, Orihime shrugged before facing him, nodding and leaving the room.

Ichigo decided to stay silent and let Uryuu do the talking from then on, although Uryuu kept prodding and poking on the issue Rukia stayed silent and just shook her head when the occasion called for it.

Uryuu turned to Ichigo,

"Let's go, I think we should leave her alone for the time being besides the other two have been gone for too long, I don't trust them in my room, even if Byakuya is there," he said while walking out the door, Ichigo ignored him and just stared in to Rukia's deep purple eyes,

"Rukia, tell me the truth...what happened?" Ichigo said sternly while closing the door behind Uryuu and facing her while holding the door shut,

"I-I can't..." Rukia felt her lower lip begin to quiver and her eyes started to water. She knew she was stronger than this, _'I've got to stay calm... stay calm...' _she thought. After a few seconds she managed to calm down,

"Ichigo, I know you're trying to help, and thanks but I think I just need some time to myself..." she said quietly, so softly Ichigo almost didn't hear it all. He moved from the doorway and sat next to Ichigo,

"-you need anything, just give a holler and I'll come running, got it?" he assured, although he knew Rukia well enough to know she would rather suffer with it alone then ask for help from someone else. Rukia smiled and nodded,

"Yeah, got it..." she replied, although she wasn't planning to bother him. She stood up and walked Ichigo to the door, "Thanks again, Ichigo," she said as he walked off.

She turned so her back was resting against the back of the door; a few seconds passed before she slid down and held her knees at her chest while sobbing quietly. A small tap at the window made her jump; she rose with caution and stepped toward the window and held her hand up to the frost covered glass,

"Nothing, I think I'm going crazy…" Rukia whispered.

She turned and laid back down on her bed, _'I'm sick of this already…'_ she thought before closing her eyes and losing herself in deep thought.

* * *

All reviews are welcome! :D


	6. Chapter 5: Permission

Once again there are a few extra scenes and edits, but not much has changed.  
Enjoy ^^

* * *

The sky was clear, no clouds were in sight, all Rukia could see was blue, the cliff she was sitting on was covered in a pre bloomed blanket of flowers, some had blossomed early, small patches of yellow, pink and blue stood out on the endless green sea of plants.

Although Rukia preferred the cold she loved how the weather was at this time of year. She watched the waves crash against the face of the cliff below her, the sound of the waves crashing against themselves was so soothing, _'I think I could stay here forever, it's so nice'_ she thought while playing with a nearby flower, running the tip of her thin fingers over the petals, with a soft burst of wind the petals began to dance through the wind and off into the sea, that's when she saw it, a shadow of a person under the tree, she couldn't quite make out the features but she decided not to make an attempt to engage in conversation, not that she wanted to seem rude, but ever since the night of the full moon things started getting weirder and weirder

The shadow caught her attention again, she looked over from the corner of her eye; the dark figure slowly made its way to the edge of the cliff. Rukia turned so she could see what was happening, the shadow fell forward, not hesitation, nothing, the shadow just seemed to fall off the side of the cliff without another thought. In an instant Rukia was up and running to try to help the person, but by the time she arrived there the body had fallen past her reach. Rukia could now make out the short black hair in a bob style, it was a young girl from the look of how small her figure was and she wore a pale yellow colour sun dress which fluttered in the wind as she continued to fall.

Rukia's breathing was staggered, her pulse was racing, she fell to her knees and watched helplessly as the young girl fell to her death.

Before the girl had reached the awaiting ocean depths her body seemed to disappear, Rukia's eyes widened,

"W-what?" she whispered and leaned closer to the edge of the cliff to see where the girl was. A pair of cool, rather large hands grabbed Rukia's arms and held her tightly; she was unable to move, her heart was racing again, not knowing if she'd soon be following the young girl off the side of the cliff.

Heavy breathing from the man behind her filled her ears, it sent a shiver down her spine. His hot breath was on the nape of her neck. His snicker came soon after,

"So young, so sweet..." he said while smelling the back of her neck. Rukia wanted nothing more than to elbow the monster behind her and then run away, but the hold on her arms restrained her so much it was getting harder and harder for her to breath.

In a swift instant the man behind Rukia pinned her to the tree that was no more than a meter away. A sharp pain ripped through Rukia's back, a warm running liquid ran down her back, blood. The pain didn't seem to stop, she clenched her teeth and moved her back away from the tree, in hopes it would relieve some of the pressure,

For the first time Rukia got a good look at the man, He was an incredibly thin and tall man, almost two and half times the size of her when he was standing straight, but then again it wasn't hard to be taller than her. An eye patch covered his left eye, possibly from an accident or fight, but she didn't particularly care at that moment, his mouth was shaped in an obscenely large grin, his eyes squinted and his jet-black shoulder length hair collapsed on either side of his face,

"W-who are you..?" Rukia managed to choke out. His grin grew larger,

"A weak pet like you shouldn't talk unless your master allows ya too," he replied without even taking notice of her question or her harsh long glare. The man began squeezing Rukia's arms tighter and tighter, apparently having finally noticed the glare. Rukia had enough of the man's antagonising nature, she clenched her teeth and kicked straight forward, hitting the man directly in the stomach, he didn't even flinch, he didn't move a centimetre from a full force kick to his mid section, _'What is this guy?'_ she thought. A louder, more sinister snicker erupted from the man,

"Not too bad," he closed in on Rukia's body, a hand slipping from her arm and travelling down her waist and hip, "I like feisty ones..." he whispered into her ear.

A noise of breaking branches came from behind the tree, the man turned towards the sounds while still keeping a tight hold on Rukia,

"There you are, Pet-Chan..." He grinned as the small statured girl with a pale yellow sun dress stepped forth from the tree,

"Hai, Nnoritora-sama..." the girl said in a dead tone. Rukia took the opportunity to try to wriggle free from Nnoritora's grasp, _'DAMN __IT! Even with one hand he can still over power me! __I would give anything for some__ snow at the moment'_ Rukia thought angrily. Feeling her small attempts to flee the man turned his attention back to Rukia and grinned,

"Face it Puchi-petto, there's no get away from _**me**_," He said while moving his free hand to cup he breast and began licking her cheek.

The actions Nnoritora took made Rukia's stomach turn to knots. She thought she was going to be sick, she tightly closed her eyes and tensed her body, although it wasn't any good, the man was beyond her strength.

The darked hair girl gasped and stumbled back,

"Nnoritora-sama..." she called, Rukia's eyes shot open, the girl had a rather large arrow sticking out from her neck. She fell to her knees and started coughing, her blood spilled over the once green ground, Nnoritora stood up straight,

"Tch, Pet-Chan, you interrupted me for something that trivial... if you cannot heal yourself then die quietly," He said, the small girl was now laying down not moving on the ground, she gave a weak nod,

"H-Hai..." was the only thing she managed to say in a reply to her masters warning.

A pool of blood began to grow slowly around her, staining the sun dress and her pale skin. _'How could he!'_ Rukia thought,

"Monster!" Rukia yelled at the top of her lungs, she had once again caught Nnoritora's attention. He moved his hand up to her neck and began to strangle her,

"I thought I told ya, a pet don't speak unless the master says so," he snapped "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to find another Pet-Chan, but it's too bad I won't get to tinker with you a little longer.." he grinned

Rukia began turning pale, very quickly, she was gasping for breath,

"Rikkojokuro.." A voice called. Nnoritora became restrained in a 6 rod prison. Unable to move he dropped Rukia to the ground and started to break free of the magic, as he managed to break the second rod, two people dressed in thick black robes quickly crowded around him, another stayed by Rukia,

"Rukia, were going to get you out of here and healed..." a familiar voice said,

"B-Byakuya..?" Rukia replied, even though all she could see was his smoky grey eyes she knew it was him. He nodded and quickly scooped her into his arms, before leaving he turned back towards the two fighting Nnoritora,

"You two okay here?" Byakuya asked in a slightly dull,

"Of course we are!" a peppy females voice replied,

"Just get her away from here..." a childish boy's voice said.

Byakuya began running; the speed he was moving at was astonishing. Byakuya held Rukia close to his chest, although it was a little awkward at first, Rukia didn't mind being so close to him.

The sun was starting to set over the water, Rukia looked back at the battle in the far distance, although it was far away she was still able to make out the small shadows, they were still fighting, the tallest and clearest, Nnoritora didn't look the same as he once did, he had many more arms that looked like each had a sythe on the end of each one.

"He's one of the creatures that Aizen has been toying with behind our backs," Byakuya said whilst looking down to Rukia. Her eyes slightly widened,

"What exactly has he been doing..?" Rukia asked,

"I can't quite say..." His eyes met with hers even though his face was half hidden by the shadow of the black robe Rukia could still make out some of his features.

They ran in silence after the rather short conversation, Rukia had many questions she wanted to ask, but she decided they could all wait till she was safe and back at the school grounds. Unfortunately for Rukia, her plan wouldn't end up the way she had thought.

As they were running they passed by many different houses, each seemed further away then the last, until it seemed as though there were no houses or civilisation for miles,

"H-hey, Byakuya..?." Rukia slightly hesitated "Where are we? I thought we were going back to campus..."

The edge of Byakuya's mouth perked into a small smile,

"I never told you we were going back to school, I said I was getting you out of that place and healed... I mentioned nothing about the school..." He said while avoiding the surrounding trees and shrubs,

"B-but what!" Rukia yelled and struggled in his arms,

"Rukia, don't move around, you'll just make the injury on your back worse..." He said while holding her still.

Byakuya was right, a long sharp pain ripped through Rukia's back, and her arms began to ache, the running motion wasn't helping her pain much, and sudden jerks to avoid obstacles ended up made it worse. Tears began to fill her eyes. It seemed as though something was making the pain worse, she didn't quite know, and thinking made her head spin.

Rukia clutched Byakuya's robe tightly in one hand which made him look down to her,

"What's wrong?" his usual dull and cold voice was filled with concern. Rukia cringed as another sharp pain ripped through her,

"I-it's my back..." She replied softly. Byakuya slowed into a normal paced jog before stopping completely and resting Rukia down on the ground. He supported the upper half of her torso so the gash wouldn't be on the almost dead, ankle high grass. Her breathing was ever so slightly uneven, and she made a soft wheezing noise with every breath,

"Rukia..." Byakuya said under his breath while stroking the hair out of her eyes. Rukia looked up to him, she was smiling slightly, in an attempt to assure him she was okay. It didn't work.

Byakuya moved his hand to a different place on her back, that's when it hit him; his entire arm was covered in her blood, as well as the full length of her back. Rukia had lost too much blood, at the rate it was going, she wouldn't last long enough to be healed. Byakuya whipped out his phone and dialled,

"Hitsugaya... how far off are you and Hinamori?" he asked while he put the phone on loud speaker and on the ground,

"About... 10-15 minutes, I don't want to use full power with Hinamori nearby, but it seems this guy just doesn't want to go down..." Toshiro replied, "Why, is something wrong?" A clash of metal and heavy breathing filled the speaker,

"Send Hinamori, I'm sure you can handle someone like _that _by yourself.." Byakuya hung up before Toshiro had a chance to reply.

"Momo!" Toshiro called. The rather short, brown haired girl turned to him while still trying to avoid Nnoritora's swipes,

"What is it, Shiro-chan?" she said while jumping into the air,

"I'll take it from here, get going..." He said before running forward and stopping one of the arms from reaching her. Momo landed on one knee and looked up to Toshiro,

"Hai.." she said before turning and leaving.

Once Momo was out of site, he moved into the darkness of the tree,

"Daiguren, Hyorinmaru!" he shouted whilst unsheathing the rosary metal sword that was hung from his back with a thin green silk bandana. Ice froze over the ground, and his once thin blade was now covered in a thick, spiked layer of pale blue ice,

"Hmph, so this is what happens when pure blood vampires are able to touch and control rosary metal eh? I must say I ain't all that impressed..." Nnoritora said while adjusting to Toshiro's low height,

"Please... this isn't even the beginning..." Toshiro replied to Nnoritora's taunt.

Toshiro's eyes changed from his usual aqua colour to a deep gold while the rest of his eye switched colours completely; black,

"This is what happens when they release their pure vampiric blood!" Toshiro said in a slightly higher pitched and wavy voice. Nnoritora's eyes widened before a loud laugh erupted from him,

"Looks like this'll be interesting after all!" he shouted while lunging towards the smaller boy,

"Bad idea..." Toshiro whispered as the tree behind him completely froze.

Momo wasn't moving quite as fast as Byakuya was, but without someone to carry, she could make up the distance quickly. She turned back to check if Toshiro was okay but with the sun down she couldn't see a thing, the light of the rising moon didn't shine quite as brightly as she needed it too, _'H-he'll be fine...'_ she tried to assure herself. She kept her eyes forward from then on, not wanting to run into anything or anyone.

After about five minutes of running, Momo saw two black figures in the distance, she hurried her speed. She was quickly greeted with the smell of Rukia's sweet blood; it stopped her in her tracks,

"Hinamori..." Byakuya said while looking back slightly. Momo covered her mouth and nose while nodding and cautiously moving closer.

Byakuya turned Rukia on her side, exposing the large gash in her back and clothing. The slow but sudden movement made Rukia whimper slightly, her breathing began to stagger again and she was shaking ever so slightly in Byakuya's arms.

"I've been keeping her alive with my kido, but unlike you I do not possess the skills to heal her completely..." Byakuya explained, Momo nodded and moved closer. She kneeled behind Rukia, up close the smell of the blood was making Momo thirstier and thirstier.

Momo's hands glowed a pale green colour; she held them up to Rukia's back and tightly closed her eyes, in an attempt to concentrate. Within moments Momo's eyes opened, a worried look crossed her face,

"Lord Kuchiki… all I can do is stop the bleeding, I have no way to replenish the blood already lost..." She said while standing and looking down to him,

"How long will she last till the loss of blood kills her?" he asked,

"I'd give it... maybe... 6 or 7 minutes..." Momo replied sadly,

"I see..." his gaze returned to Rukia, "Hinamori, get back to the house and send Unohana back here, I'm sure Toshiro will also need healing" he ordered,

"B-but what's going to happen to her until then? Lady Unohana wouldn't make it here in time to-" Byakuya's glare caught Momo's eye, she took a deep breath, "Hai, I will send Lady Unohana..." she bowed before leaving.

"Rukia..." he said once Momo was out of sight, " ...you need to accept my blood, I need your permission, otherwise your body will reject it..." he said while lifting her up towards him. She didn't respond right away, but after a few gentle shakes Rukia's eyes opened slightly, Byakuya repeated himself and she nodded.

"I'll give you a dose of the endorphins to dull the pain..." he whispered before he leaned down and bit down on the side of her neck. Once he was done, he sat back up and plunged his fangs in to the inside of his wrist. Rukia's eyes opened slightly, Byakuya pulled away from his wrist, "I'm sorry, this may not taste the best," he began to extract his blood and held it in his mouth.

He lowered himself to her lips and slowly began to transfer it from his mouth to hers. Her wheezing stopped almost instantly as his blood began changing her…

* * *

Hope you liked it!

All comments are welcome :DD


	7. Chapter 6: A Snow White Piano

Lol Ulqui-kun is in this one :DDDDD

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Rukia awoke late the next night in a large room with deep satin curtains and black silk sheets. She sat up sheepishly and looked around the empty room, _'Where the hell am I?'_she thought before remembering what had happened yesterday afternoon.

Rukia sighed quietly while sliding off the bed and slowly standing up, thankfully, the pain in her back had dulled quite a lot since the incident and heavy morphine doses she was given worked a treat. She took a few steps forward before her head started pounding and she began to feel dizzy. The entire room was spinning, Rukia fell back against the bed and onto the floor, her hip hit the ground first and then the rest of her body followed. The sound of her fall almost seemed as though it echoed in the empty and silent room.

The loss of blood had weakened her, Rukia couldn't gather enough strength to stand or move. She started huffing from attempts to move,

"Damn it..." She struggled to whisper.

Just as Rukia's eyes began to close the door opened slowly, a mid height woman with long thick black hair tied back in a plat and gentle face walked in. She turned back around,

"Yes, she's awake now..." she said before swiftly moving to Rukia and sitting her back up on the bed. Soon after Byakuya walked through the door and stood at the end of the bed. Rukia turned to Byakuya, not paying much attention to the other woman checking if she could move okay and her temperature,

"Where am I?" she asked,

"At our clans' main house..." he replied a little coldly,

"I-is something wrong?" Rukia said,

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with," he said while taking a hold of her hand. She smiled weakly; Byakuya's phone went off in his pocket, he sighed, "I'm sorry Rukia, come downstairs after your finished here, ok?" he got up, left the room and closed the door.

Rukia tried to stand again but was softly pulled back down by the woman sitting next to her,

"He's fine, it's just been a rather long day; some people have scolded him for bringing you here..." she explained. Rukia looked down to the floor and nodded, "oh, that reminds me, we haven't been properly introduced, have we?" she said with a smile

"No, we haven't" Rukia said looking back up,

"I'm Retsu Unohana," the elder said with the same kind smile across her thin face,

"I'm Rukia Shiba..." she responded with a fake smile,

"Shiba... Shiba... by any chance are you related to Kaien Shiba?" Unohana asked. Rukia looked away; images of her deceased brother filled her mind,

"W-Well, yes..." Rukia replied, tears filling her eyes,

"I see..." Unohana said in a more serious tone, 'I_ guess it's a hard subject for her to talk about__.__..'_ she thought.

"Well, you're all healed now, your back might be a little sore for a while and your head might be spinning for a little while too, but all in all your in perfect condition," she said with a warming smile,

"Thank you... Ms. Unohana..." Rukia said whilst wobbly walking towards the door,

"Oh, Rukia..." Unohana said before she had totally disappeared out the door,

"Yes?" Rukia said while spinning around to face the other woman again,

"Be careful around here, some have trouble controlling themselves, and at the moment you still smell like a human..." She said with a serious note in her voice and face,

"I will be, don't worry..." Rukia smiled reassuringly before leaving the room, _'Wait, what did she mean by that?'_

Rukia was halfway down the hall before she realised she was already lost, she turned to go back but was met by two well-built men,

"Heh, so this is the one eh?" one said

"Byakuya certainly knows how to pick them, but she look a little scrawny to me..." the other commented. Rukia took several steps back, but the two men continued with their advances on her,

"Hey, aren't you two supposed to be downstairs? They're having a meeting you know..." Toshiro said while stepping out from around one of the corners. The men's eyes widened at the sight of the young looking boy,

"Y-yes, Mr. Hitsugaya" The two stuttered before running off,

"C'mon, I'll take you downstairs..." he said with his arms crossed and eyes closed,

"T-thanks..." Rukia replied. In an instant Toshiro had turned and was walking down the hallway, Rukia had to almost run to catch up with him.

They walked through the near empty halls in silence. Toshiro turned one last corner before the two had reached a large double door entry way, the small aqua eyed boy pushed the heavy looking doors open, as they moved a small but noticeable screeching noise echoed through the quiet rooms.

Rukia stepped in after Toshiro, Byakuya was talking with a few other people around him; as soon as he saw Rukia he gave his pardons and immediately walked toward her,

"Hitsugaya, I'm leaving, are you able to deal with the higher ups?" he said with his eyes closed as he led Rukia out of the room,

"Yeah, I guess so..." Toshiro softly sighed as the doors in front of him closed; he turned back to the group of people arguing before him.

Rukia struggled with the steps, her feet and knees continuously fell from under her, by the time they reached the top Byakuya had his hands around her waist, supporting her,

"You need to feed..." he said in a deep voice,

'_That's right I haven't eaten in __a few days.__.__.' _Then one word stuck in her head '_feed'_it played over and over again,

"W-what do you mean _feed_?" she asked, causing Byakuya to slightly sigh,

"Unohana didn't tell you..." he looked down to her, his face was full of remorse, "The blood I gave you, looks as though it's finally starting to awaken..." He took a deep breath "You won't be able to control your full vampire side until your first dark moon, but if you don't keep your strength up till that time, your full vampire will take control..." he explained in a slightly saddened tone, "Gomen, Rukia, it was the only way to save you..."

Rukia was shocked, she hadn't even realised until now, but it was passed 3am, and she didn't feel tired at all,

"I-I'm a-" she couldn't bear to say it, she tightly closed her eyes, hoping this was all a dream gone wrong, that somehow she would wake up in her dorm room, Nel's snoring having woken her, _'Please, it has to be a dream... wake up... wake up...'_

Byakuya could sense her sadness and worry; he pulled her into a tight hug to try to comfort her,

"Gomen... Rukia..." Byakuya whispered. He spoke so softly Rukia could barely hear him.

Listening to his soft and kind words made all her anger and sorrow fade away. She slowly moved her arms around him, a light blush coloured her cheeks. Byakuya pulled away from his tight embrace. It all seemed slow motion to Rukia, her violet eyes were locked with his musky grey ones, his hand reached up to trail across her cheek, with his delicate touch she moved slightly closer to him.

Rukia felt his touch move towards the back of her neck. Before she knew what had happened her lips were pressed gently against his. Byakuya's lips were soft and surprisingly warm against her own. Rukia faintly gasped in the kiss as Byakuya tugged her closer to him, she remembered the night on the roof, her heart was pounding back then, and it still was. The tops of her cheeks became twinged with red as she moved her hands around him.

"Ahem-" Toshiro forced a cough, interrupting the two. Byakuya calmly pulled away from a flustered Rukia and faced Toshiro,

"What is it?" he asked placidly,

"He's ready in there when you are..." He said in a shallow tone before returning to Momo who was behind the corner and softly giggling.

Byakuya turned to Rukia once Toshiro and Momo had left,

"Let's go..." with a small assuring smile,

"O-okay…" Rukia said slightly nervous and still a little giddy from the kiss.

Byakuya led Rukia through one of the many doors in the long hallway. Inside was a man with creamy white skin, deep black hair, green eyes and what seemed like stained aqua tear lines along his cheeks,

"Rukia, this is our feeding rooms, most of the time it's either humans or lower level vampires, but in this situation, you need higher; purer blood..." he said with a kind smile, "This is Ulquiorra, one of the few pure bloods left..."

Rukia nodded as the two went forward towards Ulquiorra, Rukia's breathing became uneven and she moved closer to Byakuya without even realising it.

Ulquiorra didn't pay much notice to Rukia; he simply closed his eyes and continued as if nothing was happening. Rukia advanced closer and closer, with each step she became more and more nervous,

"Settle, Rukia" Byakuya whispered. Rukia took a deep breath and cleared her mind before continuing to move forward.

Byakuya stepped back from Rukia and Ulquiorra (although inside he really didn't want to). Rukia hadn't realised he had stepped away until she had reached Ulquiorra.

He let out a soft sigh and tilted his head off to one side, allowing her easier access to his neck. Rukia looked back to Byakuya who was leaning against one of the side walls; he gave a small comforting smile before the phone in his pocket began to beep. He exhaled quietly,

"Gomen... I have to take this, I'll be right outside though..." he said before leaving the room.

After a few moments to re gather her nerves, she slowly leaned over Ulquiorra. She could hear his soft pulse and feel his slight warmth. As her lips hovered over his neck her cheeks turned from her usual pale pink, to a weak red colour.

Rukia hesitated, _'W-what if it hurts him? What if I take too much?'_ Question after question ran through her head at a mile a minute,

"It doesn't hurt..." Ulquiorra said in his usual lifeless tone. Rukia's eyes widened,

"Please hurry up, not meaning to sound disrespectful, but I _do_ have places to be..." he said calmly although there was a slight hiss to his tone. Rukia nodded

Rukia's breath was warm against his skin; out of the corner of his eye he saw her nod

"I'm sorry..." was all she said before she moved back down to his neck. Her relatively sharp fangs ran over the sensitive skin on his neck.

Rukia bit down rather softly, she was only just able to pierce his skin. The moment the warm liquid hit her tongue, Rukia felt as though she was in some sort of frenzy, she was unable to stop herself. His blood was sweet, yet at the same time had a musky zest to it. The blood was velvety in her mouth, she didn't quite know why, but she wanted more. Rukia moved her hand from her side and up the other side of Ulquiorra's neck and held it there.

She dug her fangs deeper into Ulquiorra, a small moan amplified in his throat, causing Rukia to blush deeply and pull away from him.

Rukia looked back down to the slightly elder man's neck; it had stopped bleeding completely,

"-Tch... so frustrating" he said under his breath while standing and rubbing from his shoulder up to his neck and back again.. Ulquiorra quickly regained his composure and left the room, leaving the door open slightly for her.

Rukia wiped the blood from her lips and left the small room. Rukia wasn't that surprised when Byakuya wasn't insight, he always had a habit of running of somewhere. She sighed and turned to the stairs, at the very top of the guard rail was a small piece of paper with her name on the front. She picked it up and unfolded it,

Rukia,

I'm sorry, I've been called out to an important meeting, I'll be back around 6 or 7.

-Byakuya.

Rukia folded the letter up and put it in her fairly long sleeve, _'Well now where am I supposed to go?'_ she asked herself.

The house seemed big inside, but outside it was even bigger. Rukia walked around its grounds for a little while, not quite knowing what to do with herself; _'Usually I'd be __asleep__.__.__. what am I supposed to do here?' _Rukia thought as she turned one of the corners near the back of the house.

Through a small garden of tree covered vines was a large fountain, the water shimmered in the dim moonlight. She ran her hand through the cool water, it seemed to put her at ease, all the clustered thoughts that once distressed her vanished. She smiled and looked up to the star lit sky and sat on the edge of the fountain.

The sound of a piano hit her ears, gentle and slow, it soothed her more. It sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't quite remember where she had heard it.

Rukia walked around the fountain, in search of the heavenly music, she opened one of the doors to the house and found a man with dark black hair, she could only see the back of his head from where she was standing but she knew who it was, his milky white hands danced over the keys; Ulquiorra.

He looked up from the keys after hearing Rukia walk in,

"Do you want something?" he asked rather coldly and turned to face her,

"Uh-" Rukia was at a loss for words, she had only seen Ulquiorra once in a dark room; she hadn't taken in the full extent of his features, his slim face which was framed by pitch black glossy hair. His deep green eyes are what captivated Rukia the most, although they looked almost lifeless Rukia just couldn't seem to look away.

Ulquiorra raised one of his thin eyebrows at the young girl, who seemed to be fixated on him,

"Do you want something?" he repeated which snapped her out of the daydream,

"... Sorry, I just heard the piano..." she trailed off as she looked toward glistening piano

"I see..." he replied while walking towards the door opposite to Rukia,

"Would you mind playing it more? I've always wanted to play, but I never could..." she said softly. Rukia moved to the piano and traced her fingers over the keys with a small smile, _'I think I remember now; Kaien always use to play this for__ me and Miyako...'_

"Sorry, but no..." Ulquiorra said as he left the room.

Rukia sighed and sat on the piano stool,

"Don't worry, he's just like that" Momo said, "Actually, he'd usually just ignore everyone else, so he's being nice," she smiled warmly. Rukia half laughed, _'T__hat__'__s nice?'_

"I'll keep that in mind," Rukia smiled back,

"Oh you don't know who I am, do you?" Momo walked forward and bowed "I'm Momo Hinamori,"

"I'm Rukia Shiba..." she replied while bowing.

Rukia looked back down to the piano, and smiled as an image of her grinning brother sitting at their glimmering snow white piano passed through her mind,

"Is something wrong Rukia?" Momo asked,

"No, it's nothing..." she replied with a weak smile. Momo mentally sighed _'Liar'_

"Anyway, how about I keep you company for a while?" Momo offered while stepping forward with her hands folded over one another,

"Okay, that sounds nice" Rukia said following Momo into one of the other doors.

Momo led Rukia up and up, until they reached a one way hallway with a large heavy door at the end. Momo skipped happily up the stairs and pushed against the door with tremendous force. Rukia made her way up, following slowly behind Momo. She stretched her arm out and nudged the door, it was made of metal, at least 15 centimetres thick, and was rusted from being outside for so long yet it was easy for her to open and move around. Rukia was a little puzzled by her sudden strength that she almost walked off the edge of the roof, Momo grabbed her before she had a chance to fall,

"What're you thinking?" Momo said with a hint of worry in her tone. Rukia smiled

"Heh, oops" Rukia replied.

After the little incident with the roof, Momo made sure Rukia stayed back far enough so she wouldn't fall (or that's what she hoped for at least). Momo's phone went off,

"Sorry, I'll be just a minute..." she said while walking calmly to the other side of the roof.

While Momo was gone, Rukia walked back up to the cement guard railing, in places bits seemed worn and about to fall away, while in others, there were huge chunks where the cement was missing, she made sure to stay clear of those. Rukia looked up to the half moon in the sky, _'Only 1__0__ days till the dark moon what__'s going to__ happen...' _she asked herself and looked down to the ground before softly sighing.

Rukia lent against the roof's wall behind her, Rukia found it harder and harder to breath and a throbbing pain developed in her temples. She rubbed her head with the bottom of her palm, but it didn't help the pain. A flash of black crossed her eyes,

"_Heh, so I'm supposed to answer to you.__.__.well that isn't going to happen"_ an unknown voice said,

"Who are you and what do you want?" Rukia asked shakily,

"_Who I am, is of no conc__ern to you__, and what I want, is control__.__.." _the voice replied.

Rukia fell to knees in pain, her breathing was rapid, and she couldn't seem to control her own movements. Another, longer flash of black stayed over her eyes, she couldn't see and it was nearly impossible for her to breath,

"R-Rukia...? Rukia! " Momo yelled.

She became unconscious from that point on.

Rukia drowsily opened her eyes, Byakuya, Momo, Toshiro and Unohana were all around Rukia in surrounding chairs, Byakuya was conversing with Unohana and Momo was asleep on Toshiro. She sat up sluggishly, _'My headache is gone at__least...'_ she thought while rubbing her temple. Rukia looked down toward the bed, _'__What the __hell happened to me…?'_

Byakuya walked over to Rukia and sat on the edge bed next to her,

"How are you feeling..?" He asked with concern in his eyes,

"I-I'm fine... what happened? I can't remember anything passed Momo leaving for a phone call..." Rukia replied. Byakuya moved his hand to rest on her cheek,

"I'll explain later, just get some sleep now..." Byakuya said with a smile

"No... Tell me now, I need to know what's happening..." she mumbled with sadness and a slight irritation across all of her features,

"Okay..." he sighed and went on "It's your vampire blood, remember, I told you earlier... it took control of you this early, which means we need to start training immediately…"

"What do you mean training?" Rukia asked,

"It's a training course we all take, so we can better control the pure vampire blood…" he explained,

"Okay... I've got to start right away?" she said while making an attempt to stand and walk away,

"Rukia.." he said catching her arm before she had a chance to leave, "You need rest, at the moment, you won't be able to do much.." he gently pulled her back to sit on the bed, "Just stay calm, by tomorrow, you'll be fine..." he gave a quick glance to Unohana who was leaving in front of Toshiro with Momo curled up in his arm, Rukia moved to follow them but Byakuya softly pulled her back again, " Please, Rukia, you need rest.."

"Bu-"Rukia didn't want to argue. Byakuya traced her jaw line with his hand and tenderly kissed her cheek, "Just get some rest, I'll come and get you once all the preparations are made..." Rukia nodded and held her hand over his,

"Okay..." She said weakly.

Byakuya smiled kindly before getting up to leave,

"Is there anything you need before I leave?" he asked. Rukia moved more onto the bed,

"No, I'm fine..." she was lying, she felt weak and knew what ever happened when she lost control did it to her. There was a slight burning sensation in her throat she couldn't get rid of.

Rukia tossed and turned most of the time she was in the room, the burning in her throat seemed to get worse as time went by. Rukia sat up and clutched the front of her neck causing a dry cough to form in her throat.

Ulquiorra was walking through the halls, not many were around at the time, and he liked the peace and serenity. He turned left at one of the intersections, he heard someone smothering a coughing fit, he kept walking past; that was until her heard her voice,

"Damn it... why won't this stop...?" Rukia said.

He stopped in front of the door for a moment, her soft purple eyes; he couldn't seem to rid himself of the images of her,

"...Rukia..." he said, smiling to himself before continuing down the hallway.

* * *

Hope you liked it ^^ all reviews are welcomed!


	8. Chapter 7: Voices Unheard

I had a little trouble with this one, i only managed to add like an extra few lines into it (while also getting rid of the crappy stuff), and dont worry, i'm starting the next xhapter, like, now! (three days of editing, about time for something new, right ^^")

Anyway, enjoy! :DD

* * *

Rukia hadn't managed to sleep at all, the hours passed and the burning in her throat had only gotten worse. She ended up sitting by the window and playing with the thick black satin curtains while constantly checking if the sun had disappeared enough for her to go outside.

_-Flashback-_

"Thanks for coming..." Rukia said quietly,

"It's my pleasure..." Unohana said shutting the door behind her, "Now then, what is the problem?" she questioned, _'Don't t__ell her...'_ a voice in Rukia's head ordered, _'__you__ don't know what they'll do if the elders find out...' _it went on, Rukia slowly moved her hand to her head, _'B-but they'__r__e__ my friends. And__ Byakuya would let them hurt me,__'_ she thought _'Tch... I'll just have to__ show you what they've already done then...'_ the voice replied harshly. Rukia's sight was lost, and her mind went black.

Rukia opened her eyes, she was laying down in the cold and surrounded by black, only a bright full moon and its starless sky lit the open plain. Rukia sat up quickly,

"W-where am I?" she exclaimed,

"Heh... I really thought you would know your own mind better than this.." a Dark figure said,

"Who are you?" Rukia asked disgruntled,

"I am your pure vampire blood form..." she replied stepping forward from the shadow. The woman who stood before Rukia had a mix of violet purple and pale grey hair in a longer style then Rukia's, her pupils were a violent shade of crimson red while the rest of the eye was black. She wore a tattered white kimono with a slit on the side which rose past her thigh. Their body shapes were almost identical, with the exception of the mysterious woman's face being slightly longer and thinner than Rukia's.

Rukia didn't quite know what to say, her eyes were wide and locked with the woman's dull, half open ones. A wide grin spread across her face,

"I'm ..." she woman's word were unheard by Rukia, she saw her mouth moving, but heard nothing, Rukia stood wide eyed for a few seconds "Hmm... I see... you are unable to hear our name... which means they haven't done anything to try to teach you to '_control'_ me.." her enfaces of the word caught Rukia's attention. The woman's smile grew larger, "I guess that's a good thing, I'm not quite ready to lose to you..." she said in a dead tone. Rukia was fed up with her cocky attitude,

"You said you wanted to show me something, now, _what_ is it?" Rukia tried to say calm but she could feel her limbs going cold, she started shivering madly. The woman standing opposite her noticed her shivering,

"You're looking at it... this is what that vampire did to you... he caused the once white snow to turn black, and me to turn into this... and yet you still consider those things your _friends," _she said grimly,

"I-I didn't know..." Rukia replied,

"How could you, you rarely used your powers, you never saw this world in its full glory..." she said turning her back to Rukia "If you still wish to trust the vampires, I can't stop you, but just put this into prospective, they already did this to you, if they find out about the burning, then they'll most likely step up your security... just in case.." she looked up to the moon,

"Security, what are you talking about?" Rukia asked curiously. The other woman crossed her arms,

"Momo Hinamori? You don't think it's a little weird that she's always around?" she said,

"But she isn't!" Rukia said while stepping forward,

"Whenever Byakuya isn't; she is... it's to keep an eye out for any symptoms.." she growled

"How the hell do you know all of this!" Rukia yelled. The dark figure sighed,

"This has dragged out long enough, just don't tell them about the burning..." she said coldly while walking away,

"But what does the burning mean? I don't know anything!" Rukia blurted out. The other woman turned back to face Rukia, she was completely enveloped in the dark shadow, only her blazing red eyes were visible,

"It means, your losing your mind to the pure blood, that you'll continue to lose control more and more often, until..." she grinned, her large fangs shimmering in the dimming moon light,

"Until what!" Rukia screamed,

"Until they can't change you back to the way you are now, and are forced to kill you.." she said before completely disappearing.

Rukia saw the blurry yellow toned light that hung in her room, Unohana's expression was filled with concern,

"Rukia, are you feeling alright?" she asked. Rukia immediately snapped out of her daze '_Choose your next words carefully...'_ the voice warned,

"Y-yeah I'm fine... I-I've just been having a little trouble sleeping..." she lied. Unohana softly sighed,

"That's normal with new vampires; their human blood is still running throughout some of their body, so their biological clock has trouble resetting itself..." Unohana smiled slightly, "Are there any other problems?" she said while heading closer to Rukia, _'Remember the dark__.__..'_

"No..." she replied, her voice cracking from the single word. Unohana's eyes slightly widened, she stopped to study Rukia's next actions carefully,

'_Damn it...'_ she winced slightly while gently clutching her throat, not noticing Unohana had stopped,

_'The blood seems to be progressing faster then we hoped it would...'_Unohana sighed softly while remembering the first time she felt the pain in her throat _'I thought it wasn't supposed to happen anymore.__.__. not since-'_ Unohana didn't even want to think of the man; the man that had betrayed all of them. Rukia's head whipped around,

"Is there anything else?" Rukia asked slightly surprised,

"No, I'll leave you to rest..." Unohana replied before leaving the room and softly shutting the door behind her.

_-End Flashback-_

Rukia wanted to know so much more, she didn't know how to reach out, although the vampire side of her had no trouble, Rukia couldn't quite grasp the idea of trying to talk to someone who was inside her head... _'I__t's official... I think I've gone mad...'_ she thought _'Heh, please, you're not even halfway there...'_ the voice replied,

"Damn it! Get out of my head!"She screamed while standing and knocking over a nearby table, a glass full of black roses crashed to the ground, glass covered the floor and water soaked into the rug. Rukia grasped her head in her hands, her throat hurt more and more as she became more angry, _'Why doesn't it stop?' _she fell to her knees, she was to deep in thought to even notice the glass shards piercing into her skin.

The crash of glass was heard throughout the hallway, it made a few people jump, while others just ignored it. A loud knock came from Rukia's door,

"Rukia, are you okay?" Momo asked. Rukia didn't answer, Momo opened the door and gasped at the sight before her, Rukia's blood soaked knees and upper calves, and the fact that it didn't seem to bother her, she was holding one arm in the other and hunching over herself. A large burst of riestu passed by her "T-Toshiro..." Momo whispered and walked back out the door, "Toshiro!" She yelled while running down the corridor. At an intersection of 3 different halls, Momo ran into Toshiro's arms without even realising it,

"What's wrong Momo?" he asked,

"I-It's Rukia..." she stuttered. Toshiro gave a quick glance back to Byakuya who had overheard the conversation. He was moving to her room without another word from either of them.

Byakuya ran into Rukia's room, she was still curled up near the curtain and her knees were still covered in blood. Byakuya flinched at the sight of her and made his way over, he quickly picked her up and held her close, _'C'mon Rukia... don__'__t give__ up yet...__'_. Rukia grasped onto Byakuya tightly,

"Please, make it stop…" she repeated over and over again. He looked down to her with concern,

"Make what stop, Rukia?" he made his way over to her large bed and sat down with her on his lap, _'No you idiot!'_ the voice screamed in her head,

"The burning… the voice in my head…" she whispered. His eyes widened slightly, he wasn't expecting that. His arms tightened around her defensively,

"Hai, I can make it stop…" he finally said while standing and walking out the bedroom door.

He walked through the hallways; hoards of people were crowding around them. Rukia's blood still had a hint of its original scent; he turned down an empty hallway before swiftly making his way down the stairs.

A short blonde girl with pig tails and a tall slender man with a dome hair cut were standing on the wall opposite the opening he had walked through,

"So it's just you two here?" Byakuya asked,

"Yeah, what of it?" the girl replied apprehensively,

"Calm down Hiyori..." the tall blonde man said.

"Urusei Shinji!" Hiyori shot him a deathly glare before sighing and turning back to Byakuya, "What can we do for you..." she said with sarcasm through her tone. Byakuya ignored her words and focused on the shivering girl in his arms, her eyes were turning red, and her hair was no longer raven black in colour but changing to a deep lilac purple,

"I see... you want us to help her control the pure vampire blood..." Shinji stepped toward the two of them, "Follow me..." he walked quickly down a flight of stairs leading Byakuya to an underground training room their clan had used for years.

Rukia's eyes fluttered open,

"W-where are we going..?" she asked wirily while looking around the large underground room,

"You have to take control before.." he paused as the reality of losing Rukia hit him, he tried his best to keep his cool, but his cold composure always seemed to break ever so slightly when he was around her, " Before... the pure blood kills you..." he said whilst keeping his gaze locked a head.

A sharp pain ripped through Rukia's core, making her grip Byakuya tighter, her nails dug deep into his skin causing it to split open slightly,

"Rest her against this..." Shinji said while leaning on a 30cm thick steel bar. Byakuya rested her against the bar as Shinji had instructed,

"Why wasn't she given the injection before she was changed?" Hiyori said with her arms crossed,

"Because she would have died before it took effect," Byakuya said coldly while walking away from Rukia,

"Hachigyō Sōgai!" Shinji yelled; a large yellow stained see through barrier surrounded Rukia, "Bakudo #61; Rikujokuro!" he said as 6 beams of light trapped Rukia to the post,

"Must you really use such high level kido?" Byakuya said concerned,

"After what I've seen..." he trailed off. The images of an out of control Rukia seriously injuring and killing many of the vampires of the clan crowded his mind, "We do..."

Byakuya looked through the thin barrier to the small girl in pain, her face changed, it became warped and an illusion,

"Byakuya-sama..." she smiled softly before fading away,

"Hisana..." he whispered while his character became colder.

Shinji's eyebrow rose and his attitude towards the whole thing changed. He stepped forward to stand just behind Byakuya,

"A reincarnation huh?" her asked while scanning the raven haired girl. Byakuya didn't answer; he rested against the barrier and looked down,

"How much longer will it take?" he asked in an attempt to dodge Shinji's question,

"A few more minutes, to be honest you didn't need to rush right down here..." he explained with a slight smirk to try to lighten the mood. Byakuya closed his eyes and sighed.

A mob of voices filled the once silent room,

"Shiiiiiiinjiiiiiiiii!" a girl with brightly dyed green hair said. A rather large man with pink hair looked down to her,

"Mashiro, this is no joking matter," he said. Mashiro pouted slightly,

"Aaaw but Hacchi, the mood in here is soooo dull!" she whined. Toshiro held his head in his palm,

"Would you two just shut up" he complained. Momo smiled awkwardly and stepped forward,

"Were here to help, Hacchi can hold up the barrier if things get out of hand" she explained,

"Shinji! I want rice cakes, with-" Mashiro continued although no one was paying her any attention.

Mashiro, Hacchi, Toshiro and Momo walked over to join the others. Momo glimpsed over to Rukia, she was hunching over herself, dry blood covered her legs and feet and only a crimson glow was visible under her raven black hair, she gripped to Toshiro when Rukia suddenly shifted,

"Is she okay?" she whispered to him. Toshiro took the time to look over to the petite girl behind the massive barrier,

"She'll be fine Momo, although it hasn't happened for a while; these people are experts in this sort of thing; that is the reason they are so feared," he said softly. His eyes widened as Rukia's body became engulfed in what seemed like black flames, her deathly screams filled the room and the barrier shuddered,

"It's begun..."He whispered to Momo.

* * *

^^ all reviews are welcome!


	9. Chapter 8: Dark Snow

I've re-named the story, i think it fits a little better than the last one ^^"

Lol I can't believe its a proper update, i've spent the past three days editing the previous chapters, and now that i'm happy with em' i moved onto this.  
Um... ok... apology time! Im sooooo sorry, i havent updated this, ive been kinda busy with moving and stuff like that, but its not a real good excuse, i know that... but anyway, bettter late then never... right ^^""

Anyway, Ulqui-kun isnt in this chapter, he'll be in the next one, THIS I PROMISE! its a little switchy, i had a small problem making it flow, but i'm pretty sure it works, and i'll try to update quicker next time :DD

Enjoy ^^

* * *

The darkness swirled around Rukia, completely filling the large barrier surrounding her. It began to quiver, Hacchi's eyes widened,

"I suggest everyone step back..." he said in a wary note in his tone. Everyone jumped back just as the shield shattered into a countless number of pieces. A distorted huffing noise came from the black cloud,

"Heh, about bloody time…" it said as the cloud began to disappear.

Rukia's eyes shot open, she was once again lying in a thick layer of black snow, the moon was still full and surrounded by utter darkness. She felt groggy as she sat up slowly,

"So, you finally decided to wake up?" a familiar voice called,

"What did you do to me?" Rukia yelled, a snicker came from the shadow,

"You did it to yourself. You were unable to control yourself, and that resulted in this," she said while stepping out of the shadows. Rukia flinched back slightly, "When you can embrace your now noble vampire blood, and force me to one knee, you may leave," she said while a black blade with a long sangria red ribbon formed in her hand.

Rukia rose, her eyes never leaving the woman's blade. Slowly she called on her Yuki-Onna powers, the usual surge of life she felt when using her powers was gone. She tried again and again, but failed each time, _'Damn it, why won't it work?' _She thought to herself,

"Because you traded them in to be a vampire," The woman angrily spat, "It might feel like nothing has changed, but in actuality, it's quite the opposite,"

Rukia shifted her stance,

"Even if that's so, I still know how to fight, with or without powers," she said sternly,

"Who said you had no powers? If that was true, then I would not be here," she said irritably while plunging the blade into the thick snow, "take this sword, and force me into submission," she said while crossing her arms across her chest.

Rukia walked forward cautiously, and took a hold of the black blade, up close she could see the finer details; the long sangria coloured ribbon, connected with a thin, necklace-like charm, the hilt was wrapped in a thick and patterned crimson fabric, the guard was oval shaped with large triangle holes from the edge to the blade, and the blade itself was magnificent, it shone in the dimmest of moonlight.

Rukia's eyes shifted to the woman in front of her, who had in the mean time managed to pull another blade out of thin air,

"Are you about finished gawking at the sword?" The woman said dully, Rukia's gaze was locked with hers. Something in her lifeless eyes gave it away, because a second later she lunged toward Rukia, fangs bared and sword in hand.

Byakuya easily dodged Rukia's attacks; he swung his blade toward her making sure not to put too much power behind it, he looked into her raging crimson eyes with irritation, this is not what he had planned to happen,

"Don't hold back Byakuya!" Shinji warned while landing a few meters behind him, "If you do, I'll step in…!" he warned. Byakuya pushed back against Rukia's blade, causing her to fall back through a rock, _'Gomen…'_ he thought to himself before striking forward again.

"Damn it!" She called as the woman avoided another one of her attacks,

"Is that really all you've got?" she asked while watching Rukia's chest heave up and down. She held up her blade, an almost perfect replica of the one Rukia was holding, with the exception of the switched colours; the ribbon was black and the sword looked like it had been soaked in a bath of dark blood.

Rukia tightened her grip on the hilt of the sword, she felt the pain shoot up her arm, but she was too focused to look down,

"I _WON'T _lose to you!" she yelled while running towards the woman at full speed, _'Sode no-'_a muffled voice echoed in her head causing her to almost stop in her tracks. She quickly shook it off and continued with her advance, only to find each time was eluded by the woman. Her chest was still heaving, and she could feel a tickle in the back of her throat. The woman smirked slightly,

"Let your instincts guide you!" she said abrasively. Rukia took a deep breath and stopped, thinking she had nothing else to lose and listened, waiting for something to click inside her. She heard the sounds of a blizzard and felt as though something started pulling her like she was some kind of puppet. Her movements were fiercer, faster and stronger, _'Sode no kuro-'_this time the words were louder, and much clearer.

"Sode no kuro?" she repeated while still in the midst of battle.

"Byakuya, switch out!" Toshiro called. Byakuya leapt to one side, leaving Toshiro to fend off Rukia's attack,

"How much longer will it take?" he asked,

"Everyone is different, give it some time…" Shinji said while stepping forward, "You spent almost 30 minutes fighting, you need rest," he said roughly. Byakuya didn't answer; he looked at Rukia with a hint of sadness in his features. _'I did this to her…'_ The words played over and over again in his head.

Rukia had an overwhelming feeling when she was able to make the first direct hit on the other woman, a slight feeling of nausea, dizziness, but overall, blood thirst; letting her instincts go was good, until she could no longer control the scratching in the back of her throat. She took another deep breath and let her animalistic urge slowly drift away.

When she opened her eyes she felt tired, it was hard to say how long she was trapped in that place for, there was no real sense of time, she could have been trapped for 3 days or three minutes, but either way, she had nearly no strength to continue; she didn't only bare the wounds from the other woman, but other injuries appeared slowly over time, slashes, bruises, what felt like broken bones… the pain was overwhelming. She fell to her knees, her head hung low and her sword dropped and virtually disappeared in the blackness around her. _'Sode no kuroi yuki…'_she heard again as her eyes slipped shut. A pale white figure appeared in her mind,

"That's my name, now, Sode No Kuroi Yuki…" she spoke softly while turning to face Rukia, it was the same woman who she had been forced to attack, but this time she looked different, her hair was slightly darker, her eyes were a lively soft blue colour, the sword she carried wasn't black or red, it was pure white; almost like snow itself, and her kimono wasn't tattered and torn in places, instead it was like that of a doll, seamlessly perfect. Rukia's eyes widened as she walked away into the never ending darkness that surrounded the two of them,

"Wait!" Rukia yelled while reaching out, _'Say my name, just once is enough… please,'_ the woman cried out. Rukia's eyes opened slowly, she blinked several time before standing and taking a hold of the sword, "I can do this…" she whispered to herself. With this the woman before her started snickering,

"Oh really, cause it looked as though you about to quit a moment ago. So tell me, what changed?" she said eagerly. Rukia smirked,

"Because I know you can't beat me, _Sode No Kuroi Yuki_!" she yelled. The woman's eyes widened slightly.

A few seconds passed before a gust of strong wind blew Rukia's hair in front of her eyes. It carried the black snow along with it; Rukia's sword began to glow a dim red colour and a thick layer of ice formed around the two of them.

Toshiro was the first one to notice it, ice started to appear in rings around where Rukia,

"Shinji!" he called while locking her in a tight kido spell, "I think she's finally starting to wake up!" he yelled again while moving away. The dust started to clear, and Rukia, the real Rukia stood, smothered by Toshiro's kido, her eyes were heavy and half closed, almost every inch of her skin was either cut, bruised or covered in a small amount of blood. Her knees began to buckle under the strain; Toshiro the kido released and she fell to the ground.

Byakuya was at her side in an instant; he knelt down and softly lifted her torso up to rest at the same height as his knee,

"How do you feel?" he asked. She struggled to smile,

"Better… well, in one way at least" she whispered and reached up to trace his jaw line with her fingers. He held his hand over hers,

"I'm going to take you to get healed and rest, it might hurt at first though…" he said while wrapping his arms around her. She nodded and he lifted her up into his arms as softly as he could manage, she suppressed a cringe as they walked towards the exit, he stopped only once to give a small, discreet nod in thanks to everyone who had shown up to help, whether it be for kido or actual fighting support.

"Ke, that wasn't much of a thank you!" Hiyori exclaimed once Byakuya was out of the room,

"That's not the point Hiyori," Shinji replied while resting against a nearby boulder, "Be thankful you even got that much,"_ 'I remember a time when the Kuchiki nobles wouldn't give us a second glance'_ he thought.

Toshiro sighed softly while walking towards Momo; he lifted her off the ground and held her tightly,

"You're exhausted, aren't you?" he asked, she nodded while resting her head on his shoulder which earned a small smile, _'Two hours of using non-stop kido spells, I'm surprised she's still conscious'_ he thought before taking her back to their room.

Byakuya waited outside the room for Unohana to come out and tell him the damage that was inflicted to Rukia's body. He found himself pacing the hallway over and over again until Unohana softly opened the door and shut it behind herself,

"How is she?" he asked rather eagerly,

"She's fine, I was able to heal her wounds and get her cleaned off," she looked back to the door, "She's still awake at the moment if you want to see her," she said with a kind smile. Byakuya nodded then bowed,

"Thank you Lady Unohana," he said as she moved down the empty hallway.

Byakuya took a breath before opening the door, when he walked in he found the room to be lit with dim lights and candles, the table and vase Rukia had knocked over had been cleaned up and replaced, and she now lay off to one side in the big bed covered in a deep red silk quilt. Byakuya made his way across the room too her, he sat on the other side of the bed and moved closer to her. He squeezed her hand softly, and her eyes opened slightly as she smiled.

Byakuya smiled in return and gently moved the stray hairs from her face. He leaned down and softly kissed her cheek,

"You need to rest, I'll be back a little later, ok?" he said softly into her ear, Rukia took a, uncomfortable breath,

"B-Byakuya…?" she was more than nervous, _'He probably has things to do, and __it's__ selfish of me to even think about it'_ she thought,

"What is it?" he asked smoothly ,

"C-could you stay with me, at least until I fall asleep?" she said it before her mind had enough time to think about it. A slight blush appeared on her already rosy cheeks, Byakuya chuckled softly, causing her blush to darken further,

"Hai, I will" he said while running a finger over her blush covered cheeks. A few moments later he moved away from her to get a chair; she didn't let go of his hand,

"Y-you can stay where you are if you want…" her blush turned a shade deeper, Byakuya smiled slightly wider,

"If you're sure," he said while moving back to her. She nodded shyly and he moved back to her side. He took hold of her hand again and started running the back of his finger over her cheek, she turned so she was facing him and he smoothly slid down until his head rested on the pillow next to hers. She shifted again and wrapped her arms around him, _'He's warmer than I __am;__ how is that possible?'_ she asked herself before slowly succumbing to sleep.

He knew she had fallen asleep, he could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket, but he didn't care, all he could see was the small woman in his arms, and nothing else,

"Rukia, I-…"

* * *

So wadda you think? I'm gonna leave it there and let you guess what he says!

I'd love reviews on the edited chapters (that is if you had read the originals) cause i want to see if they actually have improved, also there are a few edited/extra scenes im sure byakurukia and ichiruki fans will enjoy (but only from chaps like 1-4, i think) other than that, there isnt much to add

I've decided to hold the next chapter hostage till i get three reviews... so yeah... thats about it i think

^^ until next time, bye bye!


	10. Chapter 9: Explanations

Apparantly my attempts of kidnapping this chapter till i got more reviews went unnoticed... oh well...  
But anyway i wanted to get this up for the one-year birthday of this FanFic, but unfortunately my laptop was being a bitch and wouldnt let me access it... meh it still counts... doesnt it? o.o

Lol anyway i made sure to make this one longer compared to some of the others because i was running late ^^

Hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *

Rukia's eyes slowly opened. The room was a blur of colours and her senses seemed stronger than usual. Her vision began to clear; black and red roses stood high in a translucent vase, their petals began to fall in the slight breeze of the afternoon; her eyes felt heavy again and began to close. As she turned over her waist became heavier, she took a long, deep breath and snuggled deeper into her pillow._ 'It's so warm…' _She felt something on the other side of the bed move, her eyes shot open, Byakuya was asleep on top of the blankets; his arms were wrapped around Rukia's small waist protectively.

A rosy blush appeared on her cheeks as she looked up to him, his jet black hair seemed to shine shades of navy blue and pale silver in the setting sun. A small piece of hair fell across his closed eyes; Rukia reached forward and hesitated slightly before carefully maneuvering her slender fingers around the small piece of hair and tucked it behind his ear. She gently trailed her finger tips across his pale cheek.

She moved slightly closer to him and settled herself against his well built chest; his arms gingerly moved up her body sheltered her tightly, Rukia's blush deepened and she eventually found herself drifting into a deep sleep in his strong arms.

**  
A small smile tugged on the corner of his mouth, _'She's so cute when she's blushing'_ he thought while enjoying their closeness. His hand moved over her cheek and neck, he gazed at the sleeping girl with kindness (and an undertone of lust) filling his eyes, _'Why did I drag her into this…'_ he asked himself before letting out a soft sigh.

* * *

Rukia sat up sluggishly, she rubbed her eyes and looked out the window, a cool draft blew in and carried the scent of the outside world, _'It must have rained earlier…'_ she thought before swiveling in the bed. She glanced around the room, Byakuya was nowhere in sight, she sighed softly and moved to the cupboard on the opposite wall. When she opened the door deep coloured dresses were in front of her, no jeans, no shirts, dresses. A 'you've got to be kidding me' look crossed her face; she reached out and ran her hand down the side of a deep lilac silk dress;

"It must of cost heaps…" she whispered to herself while admiring the detail work. She looked down and closed the closet doors, "Now what am I going to wear..?" she asked herself with a puzzled look on her face,

"Look in the draws under the mirror..." a voice called. Rukia's head whipped around, Ulquiorra stood, leaning against the frame of the door with a less than bored look on his face, "Byakuya asked me to watch you, he said something about being back around dawn…" his eyes moved and locked with hers. Rukia nodded and turned to the set of draws. When she opened the top draw she found normal looking clothes, jeans, shorts and shirts, as well as a few sets of her more personal garments. She picked a few items and held them in her arms,

"Um... where is the bathroom…?" she asked. Ulquiorra's hand rose from his side and pointed to a very well concealed door at the end of the bed, "O-oh, right," she said with an awkward smile on her face. Ulquiorra's thin eyebrow rose slightly and he moved his head to hide the small smile that played on his lips.

Ulquiorra stood awkwardly in the door way, people passed by and cautiously looked over to him. He sighed,

"Just like old times…" he said dully. He walked toward the half open closet door and softly touched a lime green silk dress… "Hisana…" he murmured.

Rukia stepped out of the shower, a thin layer of steam lingered in the room and she began to dry off. She slipped the black jacket on, it seemed a little to mature for her, but fit around her torso snugly, _'How did he know what size I am?'_ she asked herself while looking in the mirror; form fitting jeans, a pale grey, hip length shirt and a midnight black jacket with white and purple designs over the pockets and cuffs, she smiled, while most clothes she had would be better suited to Orihime or Nel these seemed to fit her perfectly.

A small itching sensation formed at the back of her throat, she coughed softly before grabbing a towel to dry the ends of her damp hair, and she left the steamy bathroom.

Ulquiorra's deep green eyes were drawn to her, _'Such a resemblance'_ he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to regain some composure before turning to face her completely,

"I believe Hinamori is downstairs if you wish to see her," he said softly,

"Oh... well… I-" Rukia held a lightly fisted hand to her lips in an attempt to suppress another cough.

If she was being totally honest with herself she didn't want to see anyone, she didn't really want to do anything. She sighed exasperatedly, "Could we go for a walk around the gardens?" she asked,

"Of course, but before that, would you please follow me," he said dryly before turning and gesturing for her to follow. Walking down the hallway seemed awfully dull, there was no one in sight, and Ulquiorra didn't really help the time pass either, but the tense atmosphere between them soon passed, Ulquiorra opened a familiar door and stepped inside, Rukia followed quietly behind him,

"I know this is a fair distance from the main entry, but it's a rule that all feedings are to be done in here…" He said with a wave of his hand. He looked toward the crowded hallway and internally groaned, _'Even I can't cut through the feeding line,'_ He turned around, "This way," he said coolly while walking to an empty room.

Once Rukia was inside Ulquiorra daintily closed the door and flicked the light switch on. Now that the room was fully alight Rukia could clearly see the furnishings that decorated the small room; floor length black velvet curtains, a few small tables against separate walls and a cushiony looking chair close to the back wall,

"It always seems to be troublesome getting in a feeder this time of the day," He said while loosening the top of his shirt which exposed a small, but noticeable scar across his collar bone. Rukia twisted to face him, _'What is he…'_ her thoughts were interrupted quickly, "You're a noble vampire now, usually that means you would feed from a higher level human or, at times, a low level demon… but I haven't the patience at the moment to wait in line for that," he said while sitting down in the chair. Rukia was confused, attempting to understand the ranking of vampires always ended this way, even when Byakuya tried to explain she would always just get muddled and confused, something in her expression must have given it away because Ulquiorra's usually dull green eyes were filled interest, "I see…" he brushed the hair from his eyes, "I'll explain everything later, but right now there is other business to take care of," he said, flicking the hair from his neck. Rukia walked forward anxiously, "You don't need to be so nervous," he said steadily, she nodded and bit her lips before stepping up to Ulquiorra and leaning toward his bare neck.

Something in her stomach lurched, she cringed slightly as she felt her fangs extending. Ulquiorra's eyes moved in her direction and stayed on her for a moment before her fangs pierced his soft pale skin. Her hands moved to rest at his (rather feminine) waist, he quivered slightly at her soft touch and his once steady breathing became slightly erratic. Rukia blushed slightly; it was totally foreign for someone like Ulquiorra to become like putty at her touch.

His blood tasted the same to her, a thick sweetness with musky undertones, it seemed addictive to her. She inhaled deeply through her nose and took a few mouthfuls before pulling away from his neck.

Rukia stood straight as Ulquiorra covered his still bleeding neck,

"You bite too deeply… "He said evenly, "The people who run the feeding rooms don't like it because it takes longer to heal," he said coolly while rising to his feet,

"S-sorry," she said while trying to hide her embarrassment. Ulquiorra paid no attention to her and wiped the blood from his neck on a near-by towel,

"Let's get going, shall we?" he said while beginning to walk out of the room,

"Huh, oh, right," she replied anxiously while following behind him.

Rukia balanced along the small ledge of the fountain while Ulquiorra loitered by a group of rose bushes, her attention turned to the half full moon; she longed for the warmth of the sun, even though she loved the cold and dark but being surrounded by it continuously started to make her feel trapped,

"Ulquiorra, everyone else seems to be able to go out in the sun, why can't I?" she asked absently. He gazed at her curiously,

"New vampires are more sensitive to the sun, in a few days you'll be able to go out," Rukia smiled, "but it'll take time before you're able to return to school, if you try to go back too soon, you'll become weak and if that happens, the sun will burn you," he said dully. Rukia's smile dropped slightly,

"I understand," she said. Ulquiorra watched her slightly confused face closely. He took a deep breath,

"You're a noble vampire; it means that you're a class lower than Byakuya. It also means that you're able to take a certain amount of sun each day. Of course being a noble doesn't have as many draw backs as a pureblood but to be honest; you'd probably be considered above most other nobles because Byakuya was the one that changed you, and also because you didn't take the injection beforehand… "He explained slowly,

"But I thought they said something about my pureblood side… or something…" she said even more confused,

"Yes, they probably did. When most people are changed they are able to take an injection to suppress the full effects of the vampire blood, unfortunately, that wasn't an option when Byakuya changed you. It meant the pureblood was able to stay concealed in your body until it was able to gather enough power to override you. What happened the other day in the underground training field did what the injection would have, but doing it the 'old fashion way' was not only dangerous to everyone involved but also to you," he said softly, "But let's not get into details about it, all you need to know is that because they did it that way, you may still be able to access the pureblood side, which, if used properly, can give you immense power," he said coolly. Rukia was still trying to digest all the information that just hit her,

"I think I understand…" she said detachedly,

"Don't worry, it'll make more sense the longer you have to think about it," he said while continuing to walk through the fragrant garden.

Rukia followed behind him, making sure to take everything in, the scents of the newly blossomed roses, the beauty of the moon's reflection on the midnight black water. She closed her eyes and slowed her walking pace, something caught her attention; heavy breathing came from behind a group of trees. Rukia's eyes trailed over to the shadows as a dark figure strode toward her. Ulquiorra turned as was by her side in an instant, the dark figure came closer and closer,

"Who are you?" Ulquiorra asked, his composure didn't seem to shift even while facing an unknown enemy,

"Rukia!" the dark figure squealed as it jumped forward to pull the raven haired girl into a tight hug,

"N-nel, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked while gasping for air,

"You haven't called! We all thought something horrible happened!" she replied, "Ichigo and I came to look for you, I found your scent along with a lot of blood!" she hugged Rukia even tighter, "I didn't know what to do, so I followed the smell, it took me half a day to get here!" she squealed.

By this time Rukia could barely take half a breath,

"Nel, I can't breathe" she managed to choke out,

"Oh… right, sorry," Nel replied while loosening her grip, "Well no matter, you can come back with me, right? Ichigo and the others are going to be so relieved I found you!" she said happily. Rukia averted her gaze,

"Rukia, you understand you can't go back with her right?" Ulquiorra said dully. Rukia sighed,

"I know… it's been made quite clear I won't be able to for quite some time…" she said sadly. Nel's ears pricked up with this,

"Whadda you mean you can't come back?" she irritably asked,

"It means exact-"Ulquiorra was cut off by Rukia,

"I will, but… not just yet, I need a little more time to get things under control, okay, Nel?" Rukia explained softly,

"B-but…" Nel's eyes were beginning to water. Rukia sighed,

"I'm sorry Nel, but can you keep this place a secret too, please? I don't think Ichigo will be welcomed with opened arms if he storms over here in the heat of the moment…" she asked.

Nel nodded,

"You should be leaving, if anyone else sees you… well, let's just hope they don't," Ulquiorra said while ushering her back through the small opening between trees,

"Wait… you're a vampire?" Nel said while turning to face Ulquiorra,

"So? Why should that be such a surprise, after all, you are at one of our clans biggest houses," He said dryly,

"Does that mean… Rukia…?" Nel said, turning to the petite girl. She looked down, to ashamed to meet Nel's eyes. She didn't need to say anything, Nel may have given the impression of a child, but when it counted she was able to act like an adult. The green haired woman softly sighed and walked back through the trees.

Once Nel was gone Rukia collapsed to her knees, she couldn't control her emotions anymore. Ulquiorra sighed softly, and moved to kneel next to the small girl. He hesitantly placed his hand on her shoulder. His (really awkward) attempt at calming her down seemed to work, Rukia's breathing slowed and her emotions began to once again stabilize, everything ran through her head at a million mile an hour, her friends, family, teachers… they were all probably worried, _'Why wouldn't Byakuya at least call them?'_ she asked herself.

"He did leave a message for the head master… whether it made it to your friends, is another story completely," Ulquiorra said while rising to his feet,

"H-he did?" she asked, unable to hide the surprise in her voice,

"Yes, did you really think he'd take the risk of, well, _this_ happening?" he rhetorically said as he offered his hand to Rukia, she took it and rose to her feet alongside the slim man. Rukia's slight irritation and anger disappeared altogether, there was still an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach but she paid little attention to it.

The two continued around the open fields for most of the night, things were… much easier than earlier that night, Ulquiorra seemed to be a little more open and less stoic towards Rukia. They rounded the corner; the dimming moonlight hit the large water feature and made it shine dazzling silver across the spouting water. Rukia smiled and reached her hand toward the water, ever since she first saw this fountain, it's made her feel peaceful and harmonious. Ulquiorra walked into the huge covered garden, he sat in a seat across from a large, white piano. His fingers trailed over the covered keys, different tempo's came from each hand and her seemed to be in a daze while doing so. Rukia smiled slightly and walked over to him,

"Will you play something?" she asked enthusiastically. That caught Ulquiorra off guard,

"I…" his deep green eyes met with her bright purple ones, "I guess so,' he said. Rukia smiled widely as Ulquiorra lifted the guard from the keys. He swiveled in the seat and took a deep breath. His slender fingers lightly pressed each key with timed precision; each note was slightly faster than the last, until the lullaby he was playing turned into a faster, heavier song. Rukia watched his hands intently; she loved the piano and seemed to fall into a trance whenever anyone played it. The song ended and Ulquiorra looked up to Rukia, "Can you play?" he asked in an attempt to draw her attention away from the soundless piano. Rukia shook her head,

"My brother wanted to teach me, but he never got around to it…" she said sadly. This peaked Ulquiorra's interest,

"Try this," he said while pressing two keys after the other. Rukia moved to stand beside him and did as he asked, after a little while of trial and error Rukia was successfully able to play the first half of the Fur Elise melody, "You keep playing, ok?" he asked, she nodded and restarted the melody; Ulquiorra's left hand trailed down the piano and played lower notes, Rukia smiled widely once she had finished the short melody, _'At least I've made some sort of progress'_ she thought.

Ulquiorra's phone went off in his pocket; he carefully slid off the seat and answered it,

"Yes, I understand my Lord,' he said in a dull, lifeless tone before turning back to Rukia.

* * *

Oooh who is this 'lord' Ulquie-kun alking to? ('it's obviously-' "shut up brain! i was trying, and failing at dramatics! :")  
So, what did you think?  
I know this is meant to be a ByakuRuki, but it's getting there, this was just preporation... i think... but... yes, the main plot for this storyline is about to be revealed!  
Random #1:Why'd it take you so damn long?

Uh... i... um...  
Random #2: Yeah! 1 year and your only just getting to the main point of the damn story! what the hell is wrong with you?

I ask myself the same thing everytime i write a new chapter...

^^" well... that's what i was continuously thinking while writing this... oh and the inspiration for the piano comes from Pan's Lullaby from the movie Pan's labrynth (how the fu%* do you spell it?) um.. also, you may have noticed that ulquie-kun is a little softer i this chapter, that is thanks to a song called 'Lovely Day' i have no idea of the artist, but i know she's korean... although i think it could be in japanese... maybe.. no? I'm not sure...

*sigh* No matter, But if you could please comment on this chapter, i've spent the whole day writing this and it's depressing getting no reveiws... especially since i seem to over think everything (meaning i think no one reads/likes this fanfic anymore) so... yes... reviews please? (i didnt count the review i got from a rl friend... it's just not the same)

Until next time じゃ です ね！^^


	11. Chapter 10: Sealed Chains & White Rooms

Hey everyone, i know it's been like FOREVER since i've updated this fanfic, but i'm not going to explain why in great detail, all imma say is ive been busy with school and moving houses. I also wont make any promises about updating regularly, but i will say that once this is successfully done, then i'll start on the next chapter tonight, and it should be up either tonight or tomorrow afternoon

Also while reading through this i found HEAPS of mistakes, i think i was halfway dead when i wrote it, but i can assure you i've fixed it, and thats why ive updated this chapter.

I can assure you, that in the next chapter almost everything will be revealed about Hisana and Byakuya's past, as well as why Aizen wants her :3

Read (re-read if you please) and enjoy~!

* * *

Ulquiorra disconnected the call before closing it. He sighed softly and walked back towards Rukia while taking off his jacket,

"Rukia, you need to come with me," he said sternly. Rukia looked at him in confusion,

"Why? I thought you said Byakuya would be back soon," she said softly while continuing to play the melody over and over on the bone white piano,

"Tch, irritating as always…" he said with a small, seductive smirk. Rukia's purple eyes locked with his,

"What do you mean?" she said with a hint of warning in her tone. One of Ulquiorra's hands rose to her eye level,

"Bakudo number 35, nemuru…" he said quietly. Rukia swayed on her feet and she stumbled forward, Ulquiorra caught her expertly and pulled her into his arms,

"I'm sorry, Rukia, I'm just following orders," he said as the two disappeared into the bordering trees of the garden.

OoOoO

"He _WHAT_!?" Byakuya demanded while smashing his fists against the table,

"They both left the manor just over an hour ago, we sent squads after them, but, we haven't heard from them in over 30 minutes," Toshiro said evenly,

"It's to be expected, after all, we are dealing with Ulquiorra, and _Aizen_," Unohana said venomously,

"Our top priority should be securing the girl, if Aizen were to-," Rikichi, one of their clans younger vampires was cut off by Momo's warning glare. Byakuya stood up,

"Momo, Toshiro, gather Shinji, Hacchi and Hiyori, we leave as soon as possible," he said sharply while moving swiftly into one of the other rooms.

OoOoO

Ulquiorra wiped the blood from his hands before scooping Rukia up and continuing off into the dead of night, _'The sun is going to rise soon, I'd better hurry,'_ he took a deep breath before picking up speed.

He glanced back for a short time, the bodies of dead and dying vampires lay at the feet of a looming, deathly tree,

"What a waste…" he murmured softly before turning to the small girl, gently struggling in his arms, "The kido must be wearing off," he said with irritation, _'That damned Kuchiki blood…'_ he thought while trying to increase the power, it wasn't working.

OoOoO

"-ukia… Rukia, wake up!" a voice called. The small raven haired girl moved in the deep snow before eventually opening her eyes,

"W-who is it?" she mumbled. Sode no kuroi yuki stood over her. Her once evil and smothering presence was replaced with a soft and kind one, and her dark and menacing eyes were a deep, bluish-purple. Rukia stood up quickly, "Why am I here?" she said, completely disorientated,

"Kido, I pulled you into this world so you weren't completely engulfed in it…" she said politely. Rukia's eyes widened, _'Wasn't she trying to kill me the other day?'_ she asked herself, "Yes, but I wasn't myself then…" she said,

"Y-you can read my mind?!" Rukia asked while stepping back. Sode no kuroi yuki sighed softly,

"It appears they have neglected to tell you almost everything… Heh, so like Byakuya," she said with a smile. Rukia raised an eyebrow, "Never mind this now, I can help you regain consciousness," she said quickly,

"Okay?" Rukia said questionably, she still wanted to know more, but quickly pushed it a side, the main priority was trying to figure out where Ulquiorra was taking her, "Sode no-"

"Hi-Chan" the other woman corrected,

"W-what?" Rukia asked puzzled,

"Hi-Chan, it's so much shorter than Sode No Kuroi Yuki," she said with a small smile,

"Heh, okay." Rukia replied happily, "Well, _Hi-Chan_, how do you propose I get out of here?" she asked. The other woman smiled slightly and pulled a gleaming black blade out of the snow,

"Remember this?" she asked while holding it out for Rukia to see, she nodded in reply, "You are its master now, anytime you need it, it'll be there…" she trailed off, "Stand still and clear your mind," she said while striding forward.

She reached Rukia within moments and plunged the blade deep into her stomach. Rukia stumbled forward, everything was numb, her eyes lifted to the woman before her as she began disappearing into the blackness of the blade, she shut her eyes and took a slow, deep breath in,

"Be careful… and make sure you don't die, not y-," Hi-Chan's voice disappeared into the deafening howl of an ominous wind.

OoOoO

Rukia's eyes fluttered open; a sharp pain ran down her limp arms, she looked up to her chained wrists and sighed softly. She was sitting against a hard, yet soothingly cool stone wall, even if it was in a blindingly white, sterile looking room, she was comfortable enough. The raven haired girl took a deep breath before attempting to slide around to gain footing. The chains weighed her down and forced her small, limp frame back against the wall,

"You're finally awake eh?" an unknown voice said cockily. Rukia's head whipped around her near perfect vision was met by the pure darkness of a joining room,

"Who's there?!" she demanded while tugging on the thick chains viciously,

"Calm down would ya'…" the deathly shadow stepped forward, a deep crimson haired man with heavily tattooed eyebrows appeared, "Nice to see ya' again, Rukia," he said with a large yet soft and happy grin.

Rukia's eyes widened, her breathing became shallow and she could feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes,

"R-Renji…" she whispered while fighting back the looming tears. The tall red head strode forward with a tone of grace to pull the small girl into a tight, comforting hug; she couldn't help it anymore, tears began to spill down her flustered cheeks,

"You're such an idiot… how you managed to get messed up with a guy like Aizen, I'll never understand," he pulled away from the raven haired girl and gently used his thumbs to wipe away the thin trails of tears from her cheeks, "Why did you choose this, Rukia? _I _tried to keep him away by leaving… "He whispered,

"Wait, they said you disappeared… there was even a crime scene, they thought, we all thought, you were kidnapped, or even killed!" Rukia snapped back. Renji did not dare meet her eyes; his hands slowly slipped from her face and tightly gripped the course, dull bed sheets,

"Why can't you understand, I did all of that to protect you, _all_ of you!" he barked back.

Rukia flinched slightly, in all of the years she had known Renji, he'd never snapped like that, well, not that quickly. Rukia's eyes lifted to meet his, just for a moment, all of his emotions and thoughts were evident in his eyes, but something quickly changed.

The red haired man stepped back and held his head in his hands,

"Please, forgive me… my lord…" he whispered, "I know what you said, but-"Renji jumped back, "I understand…" he said in an almost robotic voice.

"What a disgrace…" Ulquiorra said from a doorway that had appeared from the wall, "He isn't even able to keep Lord Aizen out long enough to have a civilized conversation…" the pale man walked into the room and stood near where Rukia was tied. Her anger once again returned,

"Where the hell am I?!" she demanded. Ulquiorra's narrow eyebrows rose slightly, the slender man walked forward and gently held the small girls chin in his porcelain white hands,

"You need to calm down; Lord Aizen doesn't like his girls to be too loud mouthed," he said sternly. Rukia glared deeply into Ulquiorra's emerald green eyes something seemed off, she may not have known him very well, and after all he did kidnap her, but something in the pit of her stomach told her that he didn't want to harm her.

Rukia pulled away from the man regaining what little anger and composure was left inside of her. His touch lingered on her skin and quickly turned from warmth to disgust, she had trusted him more than anyone usually would. Her whole life was a blur, she had always had trouble making friends, and the ones she did make, she stayed loyal to till the end. This was completely new, immediate trust, and just look as where it had landed her. She bit down softly on her lip trying her best to hold back the numerous insults that had popped into her head,

"Come now, Ulquiorra, that's one of the few things he _likes_ about this one," a tall, ginger-blonde woman said while strolling in casually,

"Must you always interrupt, Rangiku?" Ulquiorra retorted while standing straight and glancing over to the busty woman who was smiling widely at the petite girl,

"It's too bad, I would have liked to get to know this one, but, Lord Aizen is in _that_ kind of mood right now…" Rangiku sighed irritably, "You need to follow me… Bakudo number 52, Noririsu," she chirped happily.

The thick and heavy chains began cracking around Rukia's thin wrists; she shrugged them off as if they were nothing, her attention was quickly drawn to Renji, his head was buried in his hands and he was rocking back and forth gently using the wall for support when he needed it. Her heart dropped and her stomach became knotted, she hated seeing him like that and even more so because she was the one who caused it. She cautiously stepped towards him,

"Renji?" he whispered softly while reaching out to gently touch his arm, he pulled away from her in an instant and began rambling something under his breath,

"Don't bother," Ulquiorra said coldly, "He's no more than Lord Aizen's pawn, this is what happens when someone weak opposes him… he should snap out of it in about half an hour…" the slim man started leading Rukia out of the room to Rangiku. The petite girl quickly glanced back at the shadow covered doorway, she could still hear Renji's muttering, Rangiku gently yanked on Rukia's arm, lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized she'd stopped dead in the middle of the walk way,

"Hurry it up would ya'? You know he doesn't like to be kept waiting…" Rangiku said playfully while rounding the corner.

OoOoO

Byakuya pulled the dead body from his sword, blood dripped down its silver blade and through the guard,

"We've had almost no trouble thus far; something big must be coming..." Toshiro huffed,

"Yeah, with our luck, Aizen would have something planned, just for us," Shinji said while slinging his thin sword over his shoulder. Hiyori elbowed the blonde in the side,

"That doesn't mean you lower your guard, dumbass!" she yelled. Shinji rubbed his side and hit the bottom of the hilt into the top of her head,

"Yea', I realized as much!" he replied irritably. Toshiro's eyebrow twitched slightly,

"Both of you need to shut up," he said angrily. Byakuya's head rose to the tall buildings in front of them. The rising sun was behind them, casting long shadows along the ground. Day break, they would be weakened by the sun, and usually Byakuya never attacked another clan in the middle of the day. He sighed inwardly and eyes the buildings carefully,

"He was able to build another lair so close? He's become cocky…" he whispered to himself as the others continued to argue, they were still a good distance from the buildings, but, it appeared Aizen liked things that said 'come and try, I dare you' when you looked at them.

"Byakuya-sama… Is something wrong?" Hacchi asked quietly. Byakuya didn't answer, his eyes trailed over the small rippled which only certain beings could see, as far as the humans were concerned, the buildings were deserted and always falling down, no one in their right minds would have suspected a mere barrier separated their vision of the area from that of demons. He black haired man closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath,

"Hush…" he said softly. Momo turned to him,

"What is it?" she asked cautiously,

"Someone's coming… " He warned. "All of you get ready," he warned while flicking the blood from the sword to reveal the intricate details along the blade which blazed a deep pink-red colour.

Byakuya's prediction come true within a few moments, a large, tanned man with orange eyebrows and a black pony tail came crushing down on them. Byakuya's eyes narrowed, _'I won't let him have her,'_ he thought while swinging into action almost instantly. '_Not this time!'_

* * *

Okay, i know i've done this before (ya know, when it comes to editing an already uploaded chapter), but i would like reviews on it, last time i made so many mistakes, and heaps of things didnt make sense... but i hope i've fixed it, and this should also introduce you into my new found writing abilities (i didnt rewrite the whole thing, but you should be able to tell the 'new scenes' if you've read both versions of it.

All reviews welcomed~!


End file.
